Private Life
by TVCrazed
Summary: Series of one-shots revolving around Emily and a special someone. Emily/Rachel (OFC). Check it out. Chapter 20: The day after the hostage situation. How will Emily deal with Rachel's rejection?
1. First Meet

**This is my first CM fic, femslash fic, and prompt table fic. This was written as a way for me to get back into writing and at the same time try out my new obsession with Criminal Minds. So I would really like to know what you think.**

**Written from prompt table 30A- Prompt: #26: First Meet (Writer's Choice)**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**First Meet**

Emily walked into Dean's Diner. It was one of her favorite places to eat. All the food here was great, but the breakfast menu was her favorite.

"Hey, Tommy." Emily greeted the young man behind the counter as she walked in.

"Hey, Emily. You're seat is open. Go on back, and I'll be there in a minute."

Emily made her way toward the back of the Diner. From years in law enforcement and the Bureau, Emily's favorite seat was a spot in the back of the diner where she had the perfect vantage point of the door to see everyone who walked into the diner. As she walked to her seat, she saw a woman in the booth across the aisle from her table. _She's pretty. _Emily had to admit.

The woman had dark auburn hair and green eyes that shined as they ran over the laptop screen that was in front of her. Her eyes moved in time with her fingers that were quickly moving along the keyboard. The woman suddenly looked up. She smiled at Emily, and Emily smiled back before she took her usual seat.

"Hey, Emily, what'll you have?" Tommy asked when he stopped at her table.

"I think I want the pancake special." Emily answered.

"Really? Pancakes at four in the afternoon?"

"Hey, it's Saturday, and one of my rare weekends off."

"Congratulations." Tommy laughed.

"Thanks."

"I'll be back with it." Tommy said before he walked away.

Emily took this time to look around the diner. Even though it was her day off, being a profiler wasn't something you could really switch on and off, so she just watched the people in the diner. Though she tried to only watch the people toward the front of the diner, she was very aware of the woman in the booth across from her. The click-clack of the keys as the woman typed distracted her. She discreetly watched the woman from the corner of her eyes.

The woman's eyes were now closed, though her fingers continued to move lightning fast across the keyboard. Emily noticed movement behind her eye lids, as if a movie was playing in front of her eyes. The woman's mouth opened and closed, as if she were talking, but no sound ever escaped her lips. The woman opened her eyes and look at her screen as she deliberately pressed one button repeatedly for a few seconds.

"No, no, John would never say that to her," were the first words Emily heard the woman speak.

The sound of dishes being places on her table grabbed Emily's focus. "Here you go, pancake special." Tommy said.

"Thanks, Tommy."

The woman at the other table sighed audibly. "Everything, okay?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, sorry, no, I'm fine. Thanks, though."

"Okay, let me know if you need anything." Tommy said with a smile before turning back to Emily. "You too."

"Thanks, Tommy." Emily said as the young man walked away.

As Emily dug into her food, she was aware that the sounds of typing were absent. _I wonder why she stopped. She seemed to be on a roll._ From the corner of her eye, Emily could see that the woman now had her elbows on the table in front of her computer and held her head in her hands as she looked out the window. Once Emily finished her meal, she realized that she never heard the keys on the keyboard being pushed down as she ate.

She saw the woman gather her things and watched as she made her way to the front of the diner. Emily looked to the place the woman had just vacated. She saw a small burgundy colored notebook on the booth's seat. Emily put money down on her table, grabbed the small notebook and followed the path the woman had led.

"Hey, wait." Emily called as she saw the woman unlocking her car. Emily jogged up to the woman.

"Hi," the woman greeted with a smile.

"Hi. Is this yours?" Emily asked as she held out the notebook.

"Oh, my gosh. You just saved my life."

"That important, huh? Well, I'm glad I was there."

"Me too." the green eyed woman said. The woman's eyes shined as a smile that reached her eyes came over her. The two stood in silence for a few seconds before the woman broke it. "Well, thanks."

"No problem. Have a nice day." Emily said before she turned and walked away. _Emily Prentiss, you're an idiot. No, don't walk away. You need to say something to her. Say anything. _"So, you're a writer." Emily blurted out as she turned around and was pleasantly surprised that the woman was still leaning against her car. She saw the woman's head pop up at her question.

"Why would you say that?" The woman asked. Emily took a few steps forward to stand in front of the gorgeous woman again.

"Uh, the way you were acting in the diner. When I came in, you were typing furiously. It seemed you had been at it awhile. When I sat down, your eyes were closed, but you were still typing fast. Your face looked like you were seeing something behind your closed eyelids. And your mouth was moving as if you were talking, but you didn't say a word. The only thing you did say was 'No, John would never say that to her.' Then you pressed delete a bit of times." Emily explained and watched as the woman's eyebrows rose.

"Wow."

"I-I...I'm sorry, I'm just going to go." Emily said as she turned around. She didn't get far because a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned back around to the woman.

"Yes."

"What?" Emily asked confused.

"I am a writer."

"Oh. Well that's good."

"So, you determined that I was a writer just from the little I did and said?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I try not to do it, but it's really something that I can't turn off." Emily rambled.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, sorry. It's a part of my job to look at things other people wouldn't really pay attention to."

"Oh, ok. And you can stop apologizing," the woman left the statement hanging with a smile and raised her eyes at Emily.

"Oh, Emily. My name's Emily."

"Nice to meet you, Emily. My name is Rachel." The woman held her hand out to Emily.

"Nice to meet you, Rachel." Emily shook the woman's hand nervously. "Well, I think I'm going to go now. Have a nice day." Emily said as she turned around to walk away.

"Can I have your number?" Rachel called after her.

"What?" Emily said as she turned back to face the woman.

"Can I have your number? I would give you mine, but I don't think you would call me."

"Uh, um, yeah, sure." Emily waited for Rachel to take out her cell phone before she recited her phone number.

"Thanks. I'll definitely call you, Emily." Rachel smiled before getting in her car and driving away.

Emily was rooted to her spot as she watched the car drive out of the parking lot and down the street. Emily walked to her own car.

_God, Emily, you face the world's sickest minds everyday, but you can't even control your brain and your mouth in the presence of another woman. Granted, she was gorgeous, but still. You should be better than that. God, I really hope she calls._

_

* * *

_

**So that's the end of this. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. **

**Please tell me what you think of Emily in this story-I was trying to convey her nervousness and I'm not completely sure that it comes through. **

**Please tell me what you think of Rachel.**

**Please tell me what you think of the story overall- good, bad, horrible, awesome, whatever. I would love to hear what you think since this is my first CM and femslash fic.**

**And on the last note: I have a few more stories with this pairing. I'm trying to do the whole prompt table on them, so let me know if you think I should post more.**

**Please Review.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Evidence

**Okay. So I'm glad you guys liked my story enough to story alert it but I would really love to hear what you think about it. So here's the next one-shot. I had five stories already written when I posted the first chapter so the next five are already written. And I figure I'm gonna post them once a week-but that's only up to chapter 5. Hopefully I will be able to continue the one week routine after chapter 5...but we'll see. **

**Anyway, here's the next story. I tried to have a little fun with some of the BAU agents.**

**Prompt Table 30A: #001-Evidence**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Evidence**

"Alright, who's up for some drinks?" Morgan addressed the team as he shrugged on his jacket.

"I'll have to take a raincheck, guys." "Yes." "Definitely." "I'm going to head home." "I don't know, guys." were the answers from Hotch, JJ, Garcia, and, Rossi, and Reid.

"Reid, you're going." Morgan answered for him. He looked around for the last member of the team. She was in the break room with her back to the entranceway, and talking on the phone. "What's going on there?" The team shrugged their answer.

"That's interesting." Garcia said when Emily turned around and headed toward the center of the bullpen with a small smile.

"Hey, what's going on?" Emily asked.

"What was that about?" Garcia asked curiously.

"Nothing." Emily answered with a neutral face.

"Right. So anyway, are you up for drinks? The whole team's going."

"Yeah, sure." Emily grabbed her jacket from the back of her desk chair, and the team exited the bullpen.

**Bar and Grill**

An hour later, Morgan, Reid, Garcia, JJ and Emily were sitting at a large round table on the back wall of the bar. Morgan and Reid came back with more beer, a couple burgers and fries.

"So, Emily," Garcia started, "what was up with the secret phone call?"

"It wasn't a secret." Emily answered.

"Really, because it sure looked secret." JJ added.

"It wasn't secret. It was just a call."

"Really? Who was it?" Morgan asked.

"It was no one."

"Well, it can't have been no one." Reid said. "Plus, the way you're deflecting the questions is only perpetuating the idea that it is a secret. You're body language while speaking on the phone suggests that it is a secret, too."

"Yeah, well, it's not a secret." Emily said as she pushed the beer away and stood from the table. "I think I'm going to head home."

Garcia who was seated beside Emily grabbed her hand and pulled her back down into her seat. "Oh, no, you don't, girlie." Garcia said. "All evidence points to you having someone new in your life."

"Well, evidence or not, I'm not telling you guys anything."

"Oh, so you admit there is something to tell." Garcia grinned.

"You might as well spit it out. You know Garcia is not going to stop." JJ said.

"Guys, there is nothing to tell." Emily pressed. The four remaining team members looked between one another with skeptical looks.

"Last Wednesday, you came in to work late." Morgan started. "You're never late. And you were failing miserably at hiding your smile."

"You were more than happy. You were overly cheerful." Reid said. "And on Thursday, when we were heading to interview the suspect's wife you took a personal call while you were driving."

"That same night on the plane, you were quiet and you were holding your phone in your hand." JJ added.

"Really, that's what you guys consider evidence? The fact that I was happy, I got a call, and I was holding my phone?" Emily said.

"You never take personal calls while on a case. In fact, you never get them." Reid explained.

"And, you never hold your phone, you're either looking at a file, out the window, or asleep on the plane. It was like you were waiting for your phone to ring, even though you were on the plane." JJ said.

"And, you sure were in a hurry to finish your paperwork and leave the office on Friday," Garcia added.

Emily downed the last of the beer in her glass and stood. "I'm leaving now, guys. Goodnight." Emily grabbed her jacket and made her way out of the bar.

"She's definitely got a new honey bear." Garcia said to the table after they watched Emily go through the doors.

"Definitely." JJ, Morgan, and Reid said at once.

* * *

**So here's the end of this one. Tell me what you think. **

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**-TVCrazed.**


	3. Beginnings

**So here's the next chapter of Private Life. This story actually started it all. I wrote this before the prompt table was even a thought and then I decided to use the prompt table to help with their story. So I guess there will be 31 stories in this collection.**

**I can't really think of a good title for this chapter so I decided to just keep it how I saved it on my computer-so I knew which story was first. Hopefully you guys can come up with a real title for this.**

* * *

**Criminal Minds- Beginning**

It was late, around 11pm, when the team came back to the office from their latest case. Hotch, Rossi, and JJ went to their respective offices, while Morgan, Reid, and Emily went to their desks. While Reid and Morgan gathered their personal belongings that they needed to get home, Emily sat down and opened up a file.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked the brunette.

"I'm finishing up my paperwork." Emily answered.

"Go home. Get some rest. It will still be here tomorrow."

"I'm in the mood to do it now." Emily said, earning a skeptical look from both Agents Morgan and Reid. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." The agents continued to stare each other down. "Seriously, guys, I'll be fine."

"Okay. You got my number if you need anything." Morgan said before he walked away.

"Goodnight, Emily." Reid said before he followed Morgan out of the BAU bullpen.

"Goodnight, Reid." Emily called after him.

Not ten minutes later, Rossi came out of his office. He quietly walked up to Emily's desk.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked.

"Just finishing up paperwork." Emily answered without looking up from the file she was making notes on.

"The paperwork's not going to disappear. Why don't you go home and work on it tomorrow? It's late."

"I would really rather work on it right now."

"I don't think you do. I think you're just using it to avoid going home. But you need to go, Emily. Whatever happened won't get fixed by you being here right now."

"I don't know how I can fix it." Emily said as she dropped her pen and looked up at the older man.

"Showing up is all it takes to start figuring it out." Rossi said before he started to walk away from the dark haired agent. Rossi stopped and turned around. "Emily, some of my biggest regrets are being here when I should have been at home. That's all my marriages really came down to in the end." He continued walking out of the bullpen.

"Dave, wait." Emily called after him. "How did you know?" She asked when he stopped.

"For the past two months, you have been calling and talking to someone every chance you get to break away. During this case, every time you called you left a message." Rossi explained. "Emily, go home."

Emily watched Rossi leave. She closed the file and tossed it back onto her desk.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" JJ asked as she came around the corner and spotted Emily still at her desk. "I thought you would have gone home by now."

"Hey. I was just thinking."

JJ took a seat at the desk across from her friend. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Emily sighed. "No, I'm fine. I'll walk out with you."

JJ and Emily walked out of the bullpen together. They waited for the elevator in silence. JJ decided to break the silence once they were in the elevator.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know, Jayje."

The silence resumed while the two exited the building and Emily walked JJ to her car in the parking garage.

"You can call me anytime, Emily. Day or night to talk about anything."

"I know, JJ. Thanks." Emily replied before JJ got into her car and drove off.

Emily watched the blonde's car disappear before heading to her own car. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. The person answered as Emily started her car. "Hey, is it..is it okay if I come over? I know it's late and I don't want to disturb you." Emily released a breath she didn't realize she was holding when the person answered. "Okay. I will be there in about a half hour, is that okay? Okay. Thanks."

Emily drove through D.C.'s streets on autopilot. Her mind was focused on everything and nothing at the same time. She maneuvered her car into a parking spot in front of her destination. Emily sat in her car and looked up at the condo building. She took a deep breath. She was nervous. Just like the first time she had pulled up to the building.

_You can do this, Emily. You have to do this. This is what you want, you have to run after what you want, grab it, and hang onto it with both hands. This is what you need. You can't run away from this._

Emily got out of her car and made her way through the first door of the building. She pressed 2C on the intercom pad and waited. The door in front of her buzzed and she made her way into the rest of the building. She took the two flights of stairs up to the apartment door where a woman was waiting.

"Hi." The woman greeted softly.

"Hi." Emily replied as she walked into the apartment. The woman followed after her. Emily took a seat on the cozy couch.

The woman stood in between the living room and the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink."

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay." The woman said before taking a seat next to Emily on the leather couch.

Emily looked at the woman in front of her. She was beautiful. Everything about her was perfect to Emily-from her shoulder length, curly, dark, auburn hair, to her gorgeous, green eyes that shown flecks of hazel in just the right light, to her cute button nose and perfect lips. Her body was lithe and athletic. She was a couple inches shorter than Emily, but that was okay.

Emily sighed heavily. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She closed her mouth to regroup, but the woman cut her off.

"Look, Emily, we don't have to have this conversation tonight. You've just come back from a case and it's not all that important."

"But it is important, Rachel." Emily took the woman's hand in her own. "It's important because I hurt you and that's the last thing I ever want to do. You poured your heart out to me and I left it on the floor."

"It's fine. You got called in." Rachel dismissed as she tried to stand from the couch.

Emily grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back down. "No. It's not." Emily hung her head

"Emily, we really don't-"

"No, there's things I really need to say." Emily said as she walked over to the window and looked out onto the street, watching a lone car pass. She took a breath. Without turning around she said, "I just need a second. I can do this."

Rachel remained quiet on the couch as she watched the dark haired woman take a deep breath, exhale, and then turn around to face her.

"I like you. I really do." Emily said and watched the other woman smile and duck her head to hide the light blush that came over her face. "But when you said those things, I panicked. And at the time, I was so grateful that I got called in...god, that's terrible. Emily stopped. She took another breath. "But...but while I was gone and I would call you only to get your voicemail, I realized something. I realized that I wanted to speak to you. I wanted to hear your voice." Emily made her way back to the couch. She sat down close to Rachel and took her hand again. "These past two months have been great, even with the limited time we have had together because of my work. I haven't been this happy with someone in a long time, Rachel. You said you needed to know if there was a future for us, and I really think there is. I would really like to continue this. I could fall in love with you, Rachel Montgomery." Emily finished and shifted her eyes to the floor beside the woman in front of her.

Rachel was silent for a few seconds. Which didn't help Emily's confidence. _This is what she must have felt a few days ago when she wore her heart on her sleeve for me and was rewarded with nothing except a ringing phone saying I was being called away on an emergency case._

"You're a little behind, Prentiss."

Emily's head sprang up to look into green eyes. "What?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I've already fallen in love with you." The green eyes shined and a smile was on the woman's beautiful face. Soon, the women's lips connected in a soft kiss.

* * *

**So there you go guys. What did you think? Again this story was written before the others that you guys have read. I'm having trouble thinking of stories for the prompts but I'm working on it so I can continue to update once a week.**

**Was Emily believable? What did you think of her in this chapter? I'm really trying to get the characterization of her right. Her characterization was the main part I was trying to get right in this.**

**What do you think of Rachel? Do you like her?**

**Next chapter: JJ and Garcia take Emily out and try to get info on her secret person.**

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


	4. Secret

**Okay guys. Here's the next chapter. I have one more pre-written. I'm having trouble with coming up with ideas from the prompts but I'm still trying. I'm definitely gonna try to keep updating once a week-if I really run into a wall I'll probably ask you guys for ideas using the table.**

**But for now here's this chapter.**

**Prompt: 010- Secret**

**

* * *

Secret (Revealed)**

"Hey, we're going out." Garcia said when she got to Emily's desk at quitting time.

"Whoo, alright. Where to, baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"Sorry, my chocolate knight, no boys allowed."

"I really can't, Garcia." Emily said.

"And why not?"

"I just can't."

"Well, that's not good enough. Let's go."

"Garcia, I really can't." Emily said adamantly.

"Well, I really can't accept that answer. It has been far too long since us girls went out together. So, you either come willingly or JJ and I drag you kicking and screaming. Either way, you are coming with us."

Emily looked around the bullpen. There was no way anyone was going to help her out of this. The only two people there were Morgan and Reid. Morgan was watching the scene unfold in amusement, and Reid had his nose in a file, but she knew that he was also listening in on what was going on. She didn't think he would be much help to her anyway.

"Fine." She had to concede.

"Whoohoo. Let's go." Garcia cheered as JJ walked into the bullpen.

"You actually got her to agree?" JJ asked in surprise.

"Yeah. She threatened her." Morgan said with a laugh.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Emily said.

"Alright, let's go my little chickadees." Garcia said to the two women.

"I have to make a call first. Hold on." Emily said as she walked to the break room. She stood in the crook of the L-shaped counter, her back slightly to the entranceway and her team's watchful eyes.

She pulled out her phone and dialed the number by heart. After just two rings the phone was answered.

"_Hey, babe. You didn't get called in, did you?"_ The voice asked.

"No, no. I just called to tell you that I might be over there a little later than expected."

"_Why? What happened?"_ Rachel asked.

"Garcia is forcing me to go out with her and JJ."

"_Why do you say that? You don't want to go out with your friends?"_ The auburn haired one asked.

"I'd rather be with you."

"_Oh babe, that's sweet,"_ Rachel gushed, _"but you need to go out with them every once in a while too. It's good for you."_

"I just don't feel like being badgered once again about the 'so-called mystery person."

"_Well, I've told you if you just tell them about me that wouldn't happen."_

"I've told you why I can't tell them."

"_Babe, trust me, they won't think any different of you. And maybe telling JJ and Garcia will help. You'll have them to talk to about things. Plus, don't you think it would prepare you for telling the rest of the team-which you will have to do eventually."_ Rachel explained. _"Just think about it, okay?"_

"Okay." Emily said.

"_Good."_

"I just hate that I'm not with you on one of the nights that I am actually home and get off work at a decent hour."

"_You need time with your friends, too, Emily. Besides, my muse has kicked into overdrive recently so I'm going crazy with writing."_

"Oh, well I'll let you get back to work. I'll see you later."

"_See you later, babe."_ Rachel said before the line went dead.

Emily put her phone away and walked back out into the bullpen.

"Okay, guys, I'm ready to go." Emily said when she grabbed her jacket from behind her chair.

"Alright, let's do this." JJ said as the three women made their way to the elevators.

"So what are we going to do?" Emily asked as the trio stood in the elevator.

"We thought we would just go somewhere we could sit down and just talk." JJ said.

"Really? About what?"

"Just stuff," Garcia said.

"Really?" Emily said skeptically.

"Yeah."

"Right."

"So, it's your choice. Where would you like to go?" JJ asked Emily.

"I'm in the mood for Dean's." Emily said.

"Sure, we can go there." JJ said.

"What's Dean's?" Garcia asked.

"Dean's is a diner. The food is awesome. You can just follow my car."

"Dean's it is then."

"Great. I'll meet you guys there." Emily said as she walked to her car. _Oh, god, what have I gotten myself into."_

Dean's Diner

The diner was a bit crowded thanks to the dinner rush. Emily wasn't able to get her usual table, but the trio was able to get a booth in the same area. The booth surrounded the table in a small semi-circle. Giving each of the woman just enough elbow room while still letting them be close. Emily mistakenly sat in the booth first and left the other women open to side around her. After ordering, the women fell into a comfortable silence.

"So," Garcia started. "Are you ready to tell us about your mystery man yet?"

"I've already told you, Penelope, there is no mystery man."

"Ooh, is it a woman then?" Garcia asked eagerly as she leaned closer to Emily.

"Is this why you two asked me to come out with you? So you could interrogate me about this." Emily said.

"It's not like that, Em. We just want to know what's going on with you. You've been happier lately, and we want to know what's happened?" JJ said.

Emily looked down at the table as her fingers drew patterns on its top.

"Can you just answer one question for us? If you answer this, we will drop the subject."

"Yeah. Sure."

Before JJ had a chance to answer, someone came to drop off their food. Once the person was gone, Emily looked to JJ, waiting for her question. "Why do you feel like you can't tell us what's going on?" JJ asked.

"I don't want you guys to see me differently." Emily said softly.

"Why would we, Sweetie?" Garcia asked.

"I just need more time, okay?" Garcia and JJ quickly caught each other's eye.

"Okay. Take all the time you need. Just know that you will always be a part of our family. No matter what." Garcia said. "Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way let's dig into this heavenly aromatic food."

"Definitely." JJ agreed. The three women began to eat in silence until Emily spoke.

"Well, I have been seeing someone."

"Honey, we've already figured that." Garcia said amused.

"Her name's Rachel."

"Ooh. Tell us everything." Garcia gushed.

"Whatever you're comfortable with telling us right now." JJ added.

"I really don't know what to say." Emily said.

"Well, where did you two meet?" Garcia asked.

"We met here actually."

"Are you guys serious?" JJ asked.

"We're pretty serious. As serious as we can be in two months. She says she's in love with me." Emily said softly.

"Aww." Garcia said.

"What about you? Are you in love with her?" JJ asked.

"I don't know. I think I could be."

"So when do we get to meet this mystery girl?" Garcia asked enthusiastically.

Before Emily could answer her phone rang. "Prentiss." Emily answered her phone.

"_Hey, babe, you speak Russian right?" _Rachel asked.

"Yeah, why?" Emily asked skeptically.

"_Oh, I was just thinking of maybe a Russian character."_

"Really?"

"_Yeah, I don't know. The idea just popped into my head so maybe I won't use it, but I was just asking." _Rachel explain excitedly. _"Well, sorry, I interrupted."_

"No, it's fine. We were just talking about you actually." Emily said as she tried not to look at either JJ or Garcia.

"_So you told them. That's great. And no big catastrophe, right?" _

"No. Everything's great. Just like you said." Emily smiled. Garcia nudged her arm and motioned to the phone. "No, no." Emily whispered to the bubbly analyst.

"_What's going on?" _Rachel laughed.

"Nothing. Garcia's just trying to get my phone."

"_Oh, ok. Well, I will let you get back to it. Are you coming over later, or you just going to head home?"_

"I really don't know yet, but I will call you and let you know."

"_Okay, babe. Have fun. Bye." _

"Bye." Emily said before disconnecting the call with a smile.

"So, when do we get to meet her?" JJ pressed with amusement.

"I don't know guys." Emily said. "Now that you know the big secret, can we talk about something else?"

"Oh, come on, Em, we're your best friends." JJ playfully whined.

"Yeah, come on, Em." Garcia joined in.

"Ugh, fine. Soon. Okay, guys?" Emily conceded.

"Yes." JJ and Garcia exclaimed.

Once that was settled, the three friends started a new conversation about random things.

* * *

**Here's the end. What do you guys think? Did I get JJ and Garcia right? I was going for Garcia being enthusiastically pushy and JJ being more easy going with trying to get Emily to open up.**

**Hope you guys liked this.**

**Possible Next Chapter- Prompt: I'm Here.**

**Any guesses on what the next chapter will be about?**

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


	5. Puppy Love

**Hey guys. I almost forgot to post this lol. I don't really know how I feel about this one so be sure to review.**

**Timeline: After First Meet**

**Prompt: 004 Puppy Love**

* * *

**Puppy Love**

"I'm in love." Rachel said giddily as she walked into her apartment.

The man on the couch looked away from the television set and over the back of the couch. "Well, hello to you too, Rach.

"Hello, Rylan. Can I finish what I was saying now?" Rachel said as she hung up her jacket in the hallway closet.

"If you must. Who are you in love with now?" the man ask exasperatedly as he put the television on mute.

"Why do you have to say it like that? You make it sound like every time I leave this apartment I come back in love."

"Hey, not many brothers would stop watching a game to hear you gush about being in love, so get to talking, okay?"

"Whatever." Rachel said as she hit her brother on the head before taking a seat beside him on the couch.

"So, come on, tell me about this girl you're in love with."

"Her name's Emily."

"And?"

"I was at Dean's and she sat at the table across from me. I left my notebook when I was leaving and she brought it to me."

"And you think you're in love with this Emily person?"

"Yes. I can just feel it."

"Well, was she interested in you?"

"Definitely. She was nervous and blushing and rambling."

"So, did she ask for your number?"

"Actually, she didn't. I got hers."

"What!" Rylan said truly shocked.

"I asked for her number."

"You?"

"Yes, me. Why?"

"I've just never known you to do that. But good for you. Why did you do it?"

"Well, I couldn't just let her get away. I mean, I really felt something towards her."

"So are you going to call her?" Rylan asked as he fully turned his body toward his sister on the couch.

"Well...I don't know." Rachel answered suddenly uncertain.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean you don't know. What happened to all that confidence just now."

"I don't know, Rylan. You know me, I'm not really the type to do this kind of thing."

"Yeah. But you did it, Rach. You got her number. How did you ask her?"

"Well, she was walking away and I just called out 'Can I have your number? I would give you mine but I don't think you will call.'"

"Wow. Way to go, Sis."

Rachel blushed. "There's more."

"What? Well, come on. Tell me."

"I said I would definitely call her." Rachel cringed. "Maybe I shouldn't, I mean, this isn't really my thing.

"No, no, no. You told her you would definitely call. You have to now."

Rachel stood up. "I have to go write."

"No." Rylan pulled his sister back down. "No. You need to promise me that you will call her.

"I don't know Ry."

"Hey, don't make me tell Ashley."

"Oh gosh, Rylan. Please don't tell her."

"Oh, I think I will. I'm gonna tell her that you possibly met the love of your life and you got her number but you won't call her."

"Why do you have to say it like that?"

"Hey, that's the fastest way to get her over here." Rylan said cheekily. "What do you think she would say about your 'love at first sight' moment?"

"Oh my gosh, Rylan! Fine, I will call her. Just call off your girlfriend." Rachel said defeated and a little dramatically.

Rylan laughed. "You better."

"I will. Can I go write now?"

"Yeah." Rylan said before Rachel stood up to leave. Rylan turned back to the television. "I'm still going to tell Ashley." Rylan said over his shoulder.

"Aah. I hate you." Rachel exclaimed.

* * *

**So here's the end of this one. Kinda short but I don't think this one needed to be long. So once again like I said I don't really know how I feel about this one. So tell me what you think. What do you think of Rachel? What do you think of Rylan? Would you like to see more of him or no?**

**Okay so I don't know what I wanna post next so I'm gonna let you guys choose. **

**Option 1. An intense story. With Rachel and Emily**

**Option 2. A not intense story lol (I don't know how to describe it). With Emily and Morgan.**

**Tell me what story you want and what you thought of the chapter.**

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


	6. Magic

**So hey guys. How come none of you sent me a message demanding I post a chapter last week? I completely forgot all about it. But it actually turned out to be a good thing because I had no idea what I was gonna post after this chapter, and today I was hit with tons of ideas, so I guess it all worked out. So to make up for it, I am hoping to be able to write a chapter that I can post before Wednesday and then give you another chapter next Wednesday so we are even. Now I don't know if that will ever happen but here's hoping.**

**So here's a little Morgan and Emily. For those of you wanting more of Rachel's brother Rylan, I have him scheduled for one more appearance as of right now. And you will also get to me the lovely Ashley, who is his girlfriend. I have her scheduled for 2 appearances as of right now. **

**Prompt: 008 Magic**

**

* * *

**

**Magic**

Morgan and Prentiss pulled up to the place location their first victim, Amber Livingston, was last scene.

"A magic shop?" Morgan said.

"Apparently so. I bet Reid would love this." Emily responded. "Let's do this."

Morgan held the door open for Emily as she walked through first. The interior of _Veronica's Magic_ was not what Emily expected at all. The place was brightly lit, with the occasional dancing spotlight. The place was also very smokey. It reminded Emily of a show in Vegas. The duo walked up the to the counter in the store.

"Hi, welcome to _Veronica's Magic. _Is there something in particular you're looking for?" The brunette young girl behind the counter asked.

"Hi, we're from the FBI. He's Agent Morgan and I'm Agent Prentiss. Is the owner, Veronica Monroe, here?" Emily introduced and showed her badge.

"She's in the back with a client right now."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind you getting her to talk to us about Amber Livingston's murder." Morgan said.

"Oh, it's terrible what happened to Amber." the girl said. "I didn't know her that well though. I had only worked here a week before she went missing."

"Okay. So can you get your boss now?" Emily asked.

"Sorry, I can't. When she's with a client she's not suppose to be interrupted."

"Really?" Emily said.

"What exactly does she do back there?" Morgan asked.

"She gives palm readings?" the girl answered.

"Right" Emily said skeptically.

"You don't believe in it, do you?" the girl said. "It's fine. A lot of people come in here doubting Roni, but you wouldn't believe how many are believers before they walk out of that door." the girl explained.

Before Emily could reply, the back door opened. Two women emerged. One with dark hair and a business suit on, another with blonde hair with pink, blue, and green streaks in a curly ponytail.

"Thanks, Roni. I'm so glad I came in. I feel so much better."

"No, problem, Bev. I'm just glad I could help. Remember, that good thing will happen, you just have to let it find you." The young woman with the multi-color hair said as the brunette walked to the store's door.

"Hey, Roni. These two are with the FBI. They wanted to talk to you about Amber."

"Oh. I feel so sorry for her family." Veronica sympathized.

"Is there somewhere we can talk, Ms. Monroe?" Morgan asked.

"Certainly. We can talk in the back room." Veronica answered as she motioned to the room she had just exited with her client.

Before Morgan could answer, Emily responded. "Is there somewhere else we can talk?"

Veronica eyed Emily for a second before responding. "Certainly. We can talk in my office if you would like." Veronica led the two agents through the store and into her office.

The office was absolutely nothing like the interior of the store. The room was furnished with contemporary chairs and a desk. The room was painted a pale blue. Veronica registered the slightly shocked looks on the agents' faces.

"I know this place is not at all what you were expecting. I love my shop, but sometimes I need to get a way from it and just relax for a few minutes. This is my escape while I'm here." Veronica smiled as she took a seat behind the desk. "So, how can I help you?"

Morgan started his questioning and finding out more about Amber Livingston. As he was asking questions, Emily focused on Veronica's body language. Soon enough, the questioning was over and they had learned all they could from Veronica.

The three stood from their chairs. Veronica extended her hand towards Morgan first. "I hope you find whoever did this to Amber. She deserves to rest in peace."

"Yes, she does." Morgan said as he shook the blonde's hand.

Veronica extended her hand to the brunette agent. Emily shook her hand. As Emily tried to pull her hand back, Veronica turned Emily's palm over in her hand. Veronica smiled.

"Keep your heart open. Not everything is worth thinking about, sometimes it's better to just feel. You are not the only one who is afraid of where the road leads."

Emily snatched her hand away from the blonde before walking quickly out of the room. Morgan caught up with Emily near the car.

"Hey, what was that about?"

"Nothing." Emily said as she got into the black SUV.

"Right." Morgan said to no one before he walked to the driver's side.

* * *

**So here's the end of this chapter. Tell me what you guys thought. **

**Possible idea for next chapter: FIRST DATE...how do you guys think thats gonna go down lol. Will Emily be able to make her brain work in the presence of Rachel this time?**

**Tell me what you think? lol**

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**

**Ooh P.S. I almost forgot if you are not a member of FF.N yet or just review without logging in, leave an email address. I try to respond to all of the reviews I get so I would greatly appreciate if you left some kind of contact info if you are not a member. **

**Thanks.**


	7. Taxi

**Hey guys. So I just finished this story and its the much anticipated First Date. This is the longest chapter so far with almost 3500 words and 9 pages. I'm pretty sure this will be the longest chapter in the series. Unless you know I get another long idea lol.**

**So here's Rachel and Emily's first date.**

**Prompt: 024- Taxi**

**ENJOY.**

**

* * *

**

**Taxi**

"Prentiss," Emily groggily answered her phone.

"Oh, uh, is this Emily?" the person on the other end asked.

"Yes. Who's this?" Emily asked, fully alert and sitting up in the bed.

"Uh, it's...it's, uh, Rachel. We met at Dean's." Rachel said a little unsure of herself. "I'm sorry if I woke you up. I didn't realize it was this early. I've been up for a while now."

"Uh, yeah, hi. I'm in Washington for work."

"Oh god, I just looked at the time. I'm so, so, sorry. It's like 4:30 in the morning there. I'm sorry. I'll let you go back to sleep. Bye." Rachel spoke quickly into the phone.

"No, no, no, wait." Emily urged.

"Yes?"

"I've actually been hoping you would call. I'm surprised you did though," Emily said with a smile.

"I said I would, didn't I?" Rachel said with a sudden newfound confidence.

"Yes, you did." The two fell silent. All that was heard on the other line was the slight sound of breathing. "So...did you want to know something?" Emily helped. "I mean, I'm not trying to pressure you into anything. Uh, why did you call? How can I help you?" Emily slapped her palm to her forehead slightly and shook her head at how stupid she sounded.

"Well, uh, I wanted to know if you were interested in going on a date with me."

"Uh, when?"

"Friday?"

"Yes. If I am home. Is it okay if I call you in a couple of days and let you know for sure?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Rachel smiled on the other end.

"Okay, great."

"Okay." Rachel paused. "Uh, I'll let you get back to sleeping."

"Okay. Bye."

Goodbye, Emily." Rachel disconnected the call. Emily and Rachel both smiled from opposite ends of the US.

**Friday**

Today was the day. Today was the day Emily had been waiting, and hoping to be available, for all week. She had called Rachel as soon as she left the office and asked her if she was still available tonight. She apologized for the short notice and stated that it was because she didn't know if she was going to be free because of her job. Rachel told her it was fine and that she was free and still wanted to go on their date. Emily suggested that she could meet Rachel at Rachel's place and Rachel could pick where they would go. Emily wanted Rachel totally comfortable for this date. She wanted to go somewhere Rachel would relax. Maybe having Rachel relaxed would relax her.

Emily was definitely nervous. She hadn't gone on a date in so long. She actually hadn't had the desire to, until she met Rachel, that is. Rachel left her absolutely speechless and she hadn't even had a real conversation with her. The goal for tonight was not to ramble, not to talk like a nerd and just survive the night without looking like an idiot in front of this beautiful girl.

She was ready. She was dressed in nice slacks with a deep blue v-neck shirt with a jacket on top. She gave a small smile at herself in her mirror before leaving her bedroom and her apartment. She got into her car and turned the key. Nothing.

"Oh, god, come on, please work, baby." Emily turned the key again. Still nothing. "Aah. come on. Don't do this to me tonight. I really need you to do this for me." She tried the key again. She banged her head against the steering wheel in defeat.

She walked back to her apartment in defeat. She pulled out her yellow pages and looked up a taxi service. Emily called the service and they said a taxi would be there in 20 minutes. She hated that timeframe, but she had no choice but to accept it. The brunette agent waited in her apartment for the taxi to come. After 25 minutes, she was getting restless. The cab was suppose to have been there five minutes ago. She decided she would give him five more minutes before calling the service.

**Rachel's Apartment**

Rachel paced the length of her living room while Ashley, her brother's girlfriend, sat on the couch and watched her.

"Oh, my god, why isn't she here? She probably decided that she didn't want to go out with me and she just decided not to come."

"Do you really think she would do that, without calling? That's kinda jerky for anyone?"

"I don't know. She seemed really interested in me-at Dean's and when I called her. Why isn't she here?"

"Just relax. Maybe she's just running a little behind. I'm sure she'll be here." Ashley reassured her friend.

**Emily**

After 35 minutes with no sign of her cab, Emily called the service and after several apologies, was told that the driver just called in and said he was now in front of her building.

She was now 15 minutes late for her date. When she got into the cab, she pulled out her phone to call Rachel. She had been meaning to call Rachel when her cab was late but it completely slipped her mind as she was worried about when the cab would arrive. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Ugh." Emily groaned audibly. The driver looked back at her through his rearview window. "Please, just let me make this call," Emily pleaded as she saw the red bar on her phone. She scrolled down to Rachel's number in her contacts list. Just as she was about to hit the dial button, an incoming call came up on her phone.

"Hey, Prentiss." the voice on the other end greeted.

"Hey, look, Morgan, I really can't talk right now my phone is about to die."

"Okay, girl. Just call-." That was the last thing she heard from Morgan as her phone died.

"No!" Emily yelled. She tried in vain to get the phone to cut back on.

"Are you okay, miss?" the taxi driver asks.

"No. Not at all," Emily answered. "How far are we?"

"About 10, 15 minutes, miss."

"Okay," Emily sighted as she leaned her head against the window. Rachel would never want to go on another date with her ever again.

**Rachel's Apartment**

"I'm sorry, Rach. I hate to say this, but I think you've been stood up." Ashley said as she wrapped her arms around her friend as they sat on the couch.

"I don't understand. She was interested, I know she was. She said she'd been hoping that I would call her. Maybe something came up," Rachel said hopefully.

"She's almost 30 minutes late. Don't you think she would have called if something came up?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Rachel said dejectedly.

"Hey, I know I'm not the girl you wanted to spend the evening with, but we can have our own girls' night. What do you say?" Ashley smiled.

Rachel smiled back. "I guess I'll go change," Rachel said as she stood from the couch and walked toward her bedroom. Before she was at her room, she turned back to her friend. "I really felt something with her." Rachel said before she turned back and headed further toward her room, with her head down.

Ashley smiled sadly at her friend. She really felt bad for her. Ever since Rylan had told her about his sister's encounter with this Emily woman, she had been rooting for them. Rachel wasn't the assertive, 'ask the girl for her number' kind of girl, so for Rachel to actually do that she must have felt a spark or something with this woman. And now that spark and the spark in her eyes was gone.

**Emily**

As soon as the driver told Emily they were about 10 minutes away from Rachel's place, a few things happened. It started to rain hard, which meant less visibility. Less visibility would mean something if they had actually been moving. A couple minutes after the crazy rain started, blue and red lights and sirens blared from behind them. The driver moved to the side of the road to let the emergency vehicles in. After that, the taxi moved about fifty feet before they were at a standstill. The emergency vehicles were about 300 yards in front of them at the traffic light and blocking the intersection.

Emily actually almost cried when she saw this. This was one of the worst days of her life. She really needed to get to Rachel's place. She was almost an hour late and she was sure that Rachel probably thought she stood her up. Even if Rachel decided that she didn't want to go on the date with Emily, she needed to get to her to explain. This was her only chance. If she called Rachel when she got her phone charged she was sure the woman wouldn't answer the call. She needed to get there. There was only one thing to do.

"Can you tell me exactly how to get there?"

"Excuse me, miss?" the taxi driver said.

"I need to know exactly how to get to this address." Emily said more urgently.

"You go about 10 blocks down this street, turn right on MacEntire, and then about six blocks down that street until you get to Canon, then about 2 blocks down Cannon and you're at the address," the driver explained.

"Okay. Thank you," Emily said as she pulled out her wallet and paid the meter. She opened the door.

"Miss, you cannot go out there. It's raining."

"I can't sit here. Thanks for the ride." Emily said as she got out of the car and closed the door. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the run.

**Rachel's Apartment**

"Hey," Ashley said from Rachel's bedroom doorway. Rachel was sitting on the window bench watching the rain outside. "The movie and popcorn's ready."

"What?" Rachel said absently.

"Our girls' night. We're going to watch a movie and eat popcorn and you aren't going to dwell on anything." Ashley said as she walked into the room and she tried to pull Rachel up from the bench, but Rachel wasn't moving. "Come on, Rach. It's your favorite movie," Ashley enticed.

Rachel looked up at Ashley questioningly.

"Yeah, that movie. Come on, you know you can't resist."

"Fine." Rachel stood from the bench. "You think you're so good," she said playfully to Ashley.

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't resist watching _My Best Friend's Wedding_," Ashley said with a laugh. The two friends left the bedroom and headed to the living room to watch the movie.

**Emily**

Emily came to a stop. She figured she was about halfway there. She tried to shake her jacket sleeve up to look at her watch, but the harsh rain made her clothes cling to her body. She pulled up her jacket sleeve up and wiped her soaking hair away from her eyes to take in the time. She had been running for 20 minutes. It seemed so much longer than that.

_Okay, I just need to keep that pace and I should be there in about 20 minutes. God, she's never going to want to see me again. _Emily shook the thought from her head and started running again.

**Rachel's Apartment**

Rachel and Ashley were sitting on the couch eating popcorn and watching the movie. They were at the part where Julia Roberts' character arrives at the airport to meet Dermot Mulroney, and also meets Cameron Diaz's character. A knock sounded at the door.

Ashley paused the movie. "I'll get it." When she opened the door, she saw a dark haired woman who was dripping wet. Her hair and clothes clung to her body like a second skin. She woman's face was drained of almost all color. The woman was breathing hard.

"Oh, I-I-I'm sorry. I was looking for R-R-R-Rachel," Emily said through harsh breaths and chattering teeth. Rachel turned around toward the door.

"Oh, my god, Emily. What happened? Were you out in this rain?" Rachel said as she made her way to the door. "Come in." Rachel took Emily's hand and led her into the apartment. Rachel turned to Ashley, "can you get her a towel and start a warm shower?" Ashley nodded before she left for the bathroom.

"I-I-I nee-ed to tell you what hap-happened. Why I w-w-wasn't here." Emily stuttered out.

"We'll talk about it after I get you into a warm shower and dry clothes. I can't have you catching pneumonia on me." Rachel walked Emily's shivering body the bathroom. Ashley had cut on the water and left a towel for Emily, along with a change of clothes. Rachel left Emily in the bathroom and told her to come out whenever she was ready.

A half hour later, Emily walked out of the bathroom wearing grey sweatpants and a Stanford University t-shirt. She smiled nervously at the two women that were sat on the couch.

Ashley was the first to speak. "So, why are you here?" Ashley asked Emily aggressively from her spot on the couch. "Did you have a change of heart about standing up this great and wonderful woman, so you decided to pretend you ran here." Ashley stood from the couch and stood in front of Emily. "Why? Huh? So you could look all romantic? Is that your game, Emily?" Ashley interrogated.

"Ashley, calm down," Rachel said from the couch.

"No, Rach, she stood you up." Ashley said looking directly at Emily.

"I didn't stand you up," Emily said past Ashley and to Rachel.

"What do you mean, you didn't stand her up? You were supposed to be here almost 2 hours ago. You didn't even call."

"I can explain everything. I was going to call, Rachel. I really was," Emily said.

"Okay. So, why didn't you?" Ashely pushed further. Emily looked between Ashely and Rachel nervously.

"Ashley, sit down and let her talk." Rachel requested.

"You're actually going to hear her excuses?" Ashley asked outraged.

"Yes." Rachel said. "Now, sit down and be quiet." Ashley took her seat back on the couch next to Rachel and glared at Emily. Rachel sighed before she turned to look from Ashley to Emily. "Go ahead, Emily, explain."

Emily walked over to the couch and kneeled in front of Rachel. "I didn't stand you up, Rachel, I wouldn't. I really wanted to go out with you. I was all ready to come here and meet you, but when I got in my car the engine wouldn't turn over. So I had to call a cab, and they told me it would be 20 minutes before the cab got to me. By that time, I would have already been late to meet you. But I waited for the cab."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I don't know. It just slipped my mind. I was so busy waiting for the cab that I forgot." Emily said.

"Right." Ashley said under her breath.

Emily and Rachel both looked at Ashley. "Anyway," Emily continued, "the cab was late and I called and they said they cab was outside. The cab got there 35 minutes after I first called and not 20 like they said. So, when I got into the cab I realized that I hadn't called you. I pulled out my phone, it was red in the battery icon, but I was hoping that I would be able to get my call through to you. But then my friend, Morgan, called. Right after I told him I couldn't talk because my phone was dead, my phone died. That's why I didn't call you. I couldn't."

"And how are we suppose to know you're telling the truth?" Ashley asked.

"Well, you could check my phone, I suppose. But the rain probably caused a lot of water damage," Emily answered. "God, I really hope I don't get called in this weekend. That would be a disaster with no cell phone," Emily rambled. Emily took Rachel's hand in both of hers. "I really like you, Rachel. And there was no way I was going to stand you up. I ran about 2 miles in this storm t-,"

"Wait, why were you running in the rain? I thought you said you were in a cab." Rachel said confused.

"There was an accident and traffic was at a standstill. I decided to get out and run because I figured if I went back home and charged my phone to call you, you probably wouldn't answer thinking that I stood you up. And I didn't want you to think that. So I asked the cab driver how to get here and...I ran."

Rachel looked at Emily speechless. She really didn't know what to say to her.

Emily took a deep breath before she started to speak again. "But if you don't want to go out with me, I completely understand." Emily stood up from her place kneeling before Rachel. "So, I guess I will just leave and you can call me if you want. If you don't, like I said, I'll understand. No pressure. The rain's letting up so I'll be okay." Emily said before making her way to the door.

"Emily, wait," Rachel said. Rachel got up and blocked the door from Emily's path. "I can't let you go back out in the rain. Why don't you stay here and we can have a movie date?" Rachel smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I really like you, Emily. I still want to go out with you. So, how about you stay here and we will watch this movie and I will drive you home."

Emily smiled brightly at Rachel. "I would really like that," Emily said. She leaned closer to Rachel and lowered her voice. "Is she going to be okay with that?" Emily joked tilting her head slightly back toward Ashley on the couch.

"I'll kick her out," Rachel said playfully. She brought her head up to look behind Emily at Ashley. "Hey, Ash, will you go in the den and watch a movie?"

Ashley looked between Rachel and Emily. "Sure." Ashley got up and walked away from the other two women with a smile. This Emily woman was going to be interesting to have around. She ran in the rain all the way here just to explain to Rachel that she hadn't stood her up. That was pretty impressive. Ashley was rooting for Rachel and Emily once again.

Once Ashley was out of sight, Rachel took Emily hand and guided her back over to the couch.

"What are we watching?" Emily asked as they sat down on the couch.

"One of my favorite movies. _My Best Friend's Wedding."_

"Great choice," Emily said.

"I can't believe you actually know this movie. You, Emily, are a girl after my own heart."

The two women sat on the couch and watched the movie while they ate popcorn. Once the movie was over, the two women sat on the couch just talking and getting to know each other while they waited for the rain to die down more. When the rain had cleared more, Rachel drove Emily home. The two sat in the car in silence for a moment after Rachel pulled up to the apartment building.

"I-" Emily and Rachel both start at the same time. The two women laughed together.

"You go first," Emily said.

"I really had a good time tonight, Emily," Rachel said.

"Yeah, me too. You know, despite the disastrous way it began, and, you know, the running in the freezing rain. By the way, I will get your clothes back to you," Emily said gesturing to the shirt and sweatpants she now wore.

"Don't worry about it. But I would really like to do this again sometime, without the disastrous start," Rachel said with a smile.

"I would too. Can I call you and set up a time?" Emily asked now suddenly nervous.

"Of course." The two women once again sat in silence looking at each other. Rachel leaned closer to Emily. "Goodnight, Emily," Rachel said before kissing Emily gently on the cheek.

Emily's eyes grew as big as saucers when Rachel kissed her. Granted it was on the cheek, but it was still a nice kiss. When Rachel pulled back, Emily looked at her with her mouth slightly ajar. After a few seconds, Emily pulled herself together. "Goodnight, Rachel," Emily said before opening her the passenger door and getting out of the car.

Emily stood in front of her building and watched Rachel's car disappear down the street. Rachel drove all the way home with a smile on her face. Emily walked up to her apart and got ready for bed with a smile from ear to ear the whole time. Neither woman could wait for their next encounter.

* * *

**So here's the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think. I have about 4 more story ideas in the arsenal, so I'm working on those. **

**Sidenote: Wow this took 2 days for me to write...AWESOME lol.**

**Anyway, what did you guys think of Ashley? Would you like more of her? I have an idea in the works with Rylan, Ashley, and Emily. Which should be fun. And another one with just Ashley and Rachel. Which is another fun one. All in all I think good stuff are on the horizon lol. (Can I say that if it's my own work...I think so lol)**

**No ideas for possible next chapter because I have no idea which one I will write next. Sorry.**

**But anyway...**

**Thanks for reading.**

**PLZ REVIEW. I love replying to all of your reviews and hearing your ideas and thoughts about this story.**

**TVCrazed.**


	8. I'm Here

**So hey guys. Here's the next chapter. I was actually gonna wait and find a better place for this one but I haven't written a chapter for this week cuz I was working on the first date chapter. But I wanted to post something today...along with some bad news. I might have to update every other week. I'm in a fiction writing class so I have writing every week for that so I just wanted to let you know. I have some ideas so I will be trying to get them all down when I can.**

**So anyway that's that. So here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**I'm Here**

_Emily was maneuvering the FBI issued black truck down the deserted street at about 90 miles per hour. The red and blue lights lit up the sky and the siren blared. In the back of her mind, she knew that her team would have Garcia tap into the truck's GPS system and follow her once they realized that she had fit the pieces together in her head and not had voiced them. She didn't think. She just acted. She needed to get there._

_She slammed on the brakes, and thanked god that she didn't go straight through the windshield with that move. She was out of the car in a second. Gun drawn, she ran carefully into the abandoned house. She cleared the house quickly, out of habit. She knew exactly where the man would be. She walked up to the door that let to the garage. She let out a quick breath before she opened the door fast and made her way into the garage. There he was. And there she was. But that was all she saw before she was hit from behind and fell to the ground. Her gun slid across the concrete flooring. _

_Her head was pounding and her vision blurred. She looked up at the man in front of her that held her crying girlfriend in front of him with a gun to her head. She looked to the side to see what hit her and saw another man as he picked her gun up from the floor and put it in his waistband. He clearly took his orders from the man that was holding the gun to Rachel's head._

"_Nice of you to join us, Emily." The man said. "Stay down or I kill her right now."_

"_Let her go, you son of a bitch."_

"_Now, Emily, is that anyway to talk to the man who has both of your lives in his hands right now." He said as he pushed the gun harder into Rachel's head. Rachel cried harder. "You were very smart to come here without your team."_

"_You have me. You can let her go." Emily painfully said. She blinked harshly still trying to clear her vision._

"_I don't know, Emily. Ed, there," he tilted his head to the man beside her, " has grown quite fond of her." The man smiled down at her. "I have too, surprisingly."_

"_Let her go, you have more leverage with me." Emily tried to reason with the man who held her girlfriend hostage._

"_You know, she's been telling us stories about you." The man continued as if Emily had not said anything. "Waxing poetically really, about how the two of you met, your first date, first kiss. Very romantic. She really loves you."_

"_Please. Let her go." Emily begged._

"_Wow." The man laughed. "The mighty Emily Prentiss is actually begging." His laugh was cut short by the faint sound of a car door closing. He look through the door that Emily had come through that had been left open. Bouncing off the windows from the room that was opposite the garage were red and blue lights. "Well, looks like you're not that smart after all." The man looked at Ed. "Get her up. Hurry up." He commanded._

_Ed pulled Emily up from the floor quickly and stood her in front of Rachel. The nameless man wrapped his left arm tighter around Rachel, pulling her more into his chest, as his right hand pressed the gun tightly to Rachel's head._

"_Tell her you're sorry." The man told Emily calmly._

"_I-I- I'm-" Emily stopped._

"_Tell her!" The man yelled. His voice making both Emily and Rachel jump._

"_I'm sorry." Emily whispered as tears made their way down her cheeks. Rachel cried._

"_Tell her you love her." The man said._

"_I love you. God, I love you so much." Emily said freely crying._

"_Kiss her." He ordered._

_Emily looked into her girlfriend's green eyes. The green eyes that she always loved to see. The green eyes that were almost always shining, but now were filled with tears. She reached up with shaking hands and held her girlfriend's face. She breathed deeply. She placed her thumbs over Rachel's eyes and guided them close. Rachel cried harder._

"_I love you, too, Em. Always." Rachel whispered before she felt Emily's lips on her own._

_A loud bang rang out through the garage._

Emily launched up from the bed covered in sweat. She looked around frantically before she realized that she was in her bedroom. She tried to take a couple deep breaths, but that wasn't working. She needed to hear her voice. She lifted her hand to grab her cell phone from her nightstand and realized that her hands were shaking hysterically. Emily couldn't even calm down enough to dial Rachel's, so she had to use the voice dialer application on her phone. The four rings before she heard her girlfriend's voice were torture to her.

"Hey, Babe. Are you okay?" The tired voice filled the room.

Emily released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I just needed to hear your voice." She said. Her hands shaking less intense now.

"Hey, what happened?" Rachel asked. Emily heard rustling, which she assumed to mean that Rachel was sitting up in bed.

"I just...Nothing. I'm fine." Emily said.

"I know you're lying to me, Emily." Emily heard more rustling. "I'm coming over there."

"No, no, no, no, no. You don't have to do that." Emily pressed.

"Emily, something obviously happened. You wanted to hear my voice, so me being there should be even better."

"Rachel, I really don't want you to come over here."

"Well, then, Emily, you shouldn't have called me." Emily heard a door close on the other end of the line. "Do you want to tell me what happened before I get there?"

"It's really not a big deal, Rachel. I just had a nightmare." Emily said softly.

"Oh, Sweetie, that's nothing to be ashamed of." Rachel replied. "Hey, can you let me in? I'm right outside your door."

"What? How? Did you speed here?" Emily asked as she walked down her stairs and to the front door. She opened the door to find her girlfriend in a Stanford sweatshirt and burgundy and white striped pajama pants.

"No comment." Rachel smiled and walked into Emily's apartment.

Emily smiled at her girlfriend. "You know, you look pretty cute with those glasses." Emily pointed out.

"You think?" A light blush reached across Rachel's face. "Well, don't try to distract me." Rachel said as she took Emily's hand and led her to the couch. "Tell me what happened." Rachel sat against the couch's armrest and guided Emily to lay her head on her lap. Rachel ran her hands through Emily's hair.

Emily inhaled deeply before she started. "I don't remember how it started, but somehow you were taken by an UnSub. I got to where he was holding you and I went in without backup. He had a gun to your head. Then I got hit from behind by another guy." Emily stopped.

"Hey, look at me," The auburn haired woman said, she waited for Emily to look into her eyes before she continued, "I'm here, okay? I'm right here."

Emily started again. "I-I-I begged him to let you go, but he didn't. He just kept talking about how much you talked about me with him, about how we met, our first date, our first kiss. Then we heard the sound of a car door slamming. It was the team. He made me kiss you before he shot you." Tears flowed down Emily's face and her hand's started shaking again.

"Hey, hey," Rachel said trying to get the brunette's attention. She pulled Emily up into a sitting position next to her. She brought her girlfriend's shaking hands to her lips and kissed her knuckles. "I'm right here. I'm right here." Rachel ran her hands up Emily's arms all the way to her face. She wiped the tears away with the pads of her thumb. "I'm right here. You can feel me. I'm right here, babe. Nothing happened to me." Rachel hugged her girlfriend until she stopped crying.

Emily pulled away and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry." She said.

"What are you sorry about?"

"I'm sorry that you came here and saw me fall apart."

"Hey. You didn't fall apart. You just got scared, and there's no shame in that. It happens. You are one of the strongest people I know, Emily Prentiss. Don't forget that." Emily ducked her head and blushed. "How about we go to bed?" Emily looked up into green eyes. Rachel nodded. "Come on. You need to get some more rest before you have to go in tomorrow."

The two made their way up the stairs hand in hand.

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter. I know it was intense there at the beginning but it all turned out good right? So tell me what you think.**

**Possible Next Chapter: I am gonna start work on a chapter for all you Emily/Rachel lovers out there. So I hope you guys will look forward to that. Any ideas on what's going to happen? lol**

**Bad News: once again it might be a little time before I have another update. I'm taking a fiction writing class right now and I have to write something every week so that's taking up most of time. So I hope you guys will still be here when I update. Hopefully I will just have to push updates back to every other week.**

**Oh I forgot to ask: Are you guys getting my replies to your reviews? I'm sending them from the reply url that I get in my email, but when I go to the review page of the story it lets me reply to the review again. So I just wanted to know if you guys were getting them and it was just the website or what was going on. Like I've said to many of you I really appreciate and value everyone's opinions on my stories and I try my best to reply to every single one of them. So always leave a review...even if it's a short one. LET YOUR VOICE BE HEARD.**

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed. **


	9. Tease

**Okay. Hey people. I'm back with another chapter of this...it's been forever I know. But school was killing me..and still is since I'm taking summer classes. But I've been reading more fanfiction lately and decided to try and jump back in...I miss Writing for FUN.**

**Read the ton of stuff at the end of the chapter. Help me out guys.  
**

**So here it is...another chapter of Private Life  
**

**Takes place after Taxi!  
**

* * *

Tease

Hotch walked into the bullpen Monday morning to see, Agent Prentiss already at her desk.

"Good morning, Emily," Hotch greeted as he walked over to Emily's desk.

"Hey, Hotch."

"Here's the new phone you requested." Hotch laid the box on the desk.

"What's with the new phone?" Derek asked Emily.

Emily looked between her boss and one of her best friends. "Water damage."

"You drop it in the toilet again."

"Shut up." Hotch smiled at his agents' joking and went up to his office.

"So, what was up Friday when I called you?" Derek asked.

Emily smiled at the memory of that night. What started as the worst night of her life ended with a kiss on the cheek, and the promise of another chance at a date with the adorable writer she met at Dean's Diner.

"That good, huh?" Derek said as he leaned back in his chair with a grin.

"Shut up, no."

"So that cheesy grin on your face is the mark of a horrible time?"

"You should get started on that stack of files." Emily motioned to the tower of files on Morgan's desk.

"Oh, no, you don't. Who was it?" Morgan leans forward in his chair.

"No one." Emily opens a file on her desk and gives it all of her attention.

Reid walked into the bullpen and immediately went to Emily's desk.

"Hey, Em. I called you Saturday to see if you wanted to go see La Route de Corinthe, but your phone went straight to mail."

"Unreachable for the whole weekend? Very suspicious." Derek says. He picks up the stack of his files on his desk and drops them on Emily's haphazardly. "Luckily, I know someone who can solve this." Derek lightly jogs away.

Emily would have run after him, but the files he dropped on her desk almost all landed on the floor. Derek was out of sight once she got the files secure on her desk.

"Thanks, Reid."

Emily opened a file on her desk. She was sure Morgan wouldn't have Garcia look into her, it was against one of their unspoken rule.

Emily looked around to make sure Reid was focused on the file in his hand. She pulled a book out from the bag that was under her desk. She placed the book in the file folder and opened up to the first page.

She was so engrossed in the book, Emily didn't hear Morgan come up behind her. He leaned down, above her ear.

"What you reading?"

Emily jumped and closed the file folder. "Just a report," Emily said before clearing her throat.

"Really?" Derek grabbed the file from her desk and the book fell out onto the floor. He picked up the book and laughed. "Rachel Montgomery. Down the Creek?" He read the title of the book. "Since when do you read teen fiction?"

"It's young adult." Emily said, grabbing the book from him.

"Yeah? Are you suddenly a 'young adult' again? I didn't know you could go back in time."

"Shut up." Emily punched Derek in the chest.

"Weekend must have been good, your comebacks are off. All you've got all day is 'shut up'. Are you reading that for tips?"

"Guys, conference room." JJ said as she walked past them hurriedly. Their banter was broken as they went into Supervisory Special Agent mode.

* * *

**So there you have it. I know this chapter is super short but I really don't know how I feel about it. So let me know what you think in a REVIEW.**

**Also I have remembered some ideas so I'm gonna try and crank those out when I have time. I have an idea with Rylan, Ashley, and Emily. And another one with just Ashley and Rachel.  
**

**Also one with Rachel and Co. and The Team, so that should be fun.  
**

**Need you guys HELP: Give me a song that you think would be perfect for Rachel and Emily. If I like it, it will be in a chapter.  
**

**HELP 2: I also want to create a Book Cover for this story. So if anyone is good with Photos, photoshop, whatever and wants to help let me know.  
**

**Okay so I've taken up way too much space here.  
**

**PLZ REVIEW.  
**

**TVCrazed  
**


	10. The Reading

**Hey, guys. I'm back. I know it's been forever. But life and college happened. I've decided to get back on here since I've been watching a ton of Criminal Minds lately.**

**I won't talk too much here. So...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The Reading

The day was going well. She had an early new agent training session with Morgan on hand-to-hand combat, finished the paperwork on her desk, and the team hadn't been called in to a case yet. But Emily knew just how easily that could change. The day was almost over and she was hoping to spend some time with her girlfriend tonight. When the elevator doors opened, Emily continued to bask in her happiness.

"Oh, hey, Emily, perfect timing." JJ said as the two crossed paths.

"Hey, Jayje. What's up?"

"Morgan, just called asking if I had seen you. There's someone waiting for you at your desk."

"Who?"

"He didn't say."

Emily opened the glass door and held it open for JJ.

"Thanks." JJ walked further into the bullpen and saw someone sitting at Emily's desk talking with Morgan. "So, do you know her?" No response. JJ turned around. Emily wasn't behind her. "Emily?"

JJ walked back out toward the elevators. She found Emily with her back leaning against the wall.

"Hey. What's up? Do you know her?"

"That's Ashley, Rachel's best friend. I have no idea why she's here. Oh, god, why do you think she's here?"

"Okay, just relax. I've never seen you like this."

Emily takes a breath in and exhales. "I'm being ridiculous."

"A little," JJ chuckles.

"You should have seen me when Rachel and I first met."

"If small freak outs are what comes with a happy Emily, I'll definitely take it."

Emily chuckles. "I should get in there."

"Let me know how it goes?"

"Yeah." Emily walks back through the doors and into the bullpen.

"Hey, Princess. Someone's been waiting for you." Derek said in way of greeting.

The brunette woman sitting in Emily's chair turns around and stands in front of Emily.

"Hey, Emily. How's it going?" Ashley says. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah. Come on." Emily led Ashley out of the bullpen and in front of the elevators. "Is Rach, okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. I just came here to give you this." Ashley reaches into her purse and hands Emily a folded paper.

Emily unfolds the paper. It's a flyer. Emily reads it over.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Emily asks Ashley.

"She didn't want you to feel bad if you had to miss it, especially since it's so close to here. Morgan said you guys hadn't been called in today, will you be there?"

"Uh, I'll try. But this is in an hour. A lot can change here."

Ashley sighs. "Look, Emily, you're okay. I like you, and Rachel pretty much loves you, but she doesn't deserve to be a secret." Ashley pauses to gather her thoughts. "_I_ know Morgan and JJ are your best friends, and Reid is like a little brother to you, and Garcia is a computer genius, but when I mentioned Rachel no one had any idea of who she is. So, if you're ashamed of being with Rachel don't bother showing up today. Just end it. Let her move on.

Ashley looks at her watch and then presses the elevator call button.

"I have to go. Rach is probably there already and a nervous wreck."

Emily watches Ashley get in the elevator. "I'm not ashamed of her, Ashley."

"Okay," Ashley says before the doors close.

Emily exhales as she looks at her watch and then back to the flyer. She folds the paper and puts it in her pocket before heading to JJ's office.

Emily knocks on the door and opens it just enough to peek inside.

"Hey, JJ, are you busy?"

"Just finishing up some reports. What's up? Everything okay?"

Emily enters the office and sits across from JJ's desk. "Ashley came by to tell me Rachel has an event nearby in an hour. Rachel didn't tell me so I wouldn't feel bad if we got called to a case."

"Are you going to go?"

"If we don't get a case. Would you— would you like to come with me?"

"Are you sure? You want me to meet Rachel?"

"I should, right?"

JJ moves from her desk to sit in the chair beside Emily's. She turns her chair toward Emily. "That's not really an answer, sweetie."

"Ashley just pointed out that she and Rachel know a lot about you guys, but you know nothing. She thinks I'm ashamed of Rachel."

"What does Rachel think?"

"I don't know. I mean, she's been encouraging me to tell you guys, but —." Emily stops as she realizes something. "Do you think she thinks I'm ashamed of her. Because I'm not, JJ. I've never been happier. I'm not ashamed of that. I just wanted some time to see how this would play out, you know?"

JJ takes Emily's hand to calm her down. "Two months isn't enough time?"

Emily groans. "I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

JJ laughs at Emily. "I would be honored to be the first one to meet Rachel today, if you want me to."

"You didn't answer the question, Agent Jareau. Besides, who else would I choose? You have the lowest risk of scaring her off."

"Good to know."

Emily and JJ stand from their chairs. Emily heads toward the door. "You can finish up those reports and I'll let Hotch know we're heading out and to call us."

"Sounds good."

* * *

**A Little Later**

Emily pulls her jacket from the back of her chair and shrugs it on. "Alright, guys. Have a good night."

"You're heading out already? It's pretty early." Derek asks as he looks up from the file in his hand.

"Well, unlike you I know how to get my work done in a timely fashion. I'm definitely not going to stick around here and wait for us to get called in to a case." Emily grabs her bag and slings it around her shoulder.

JJ walks into the bullpen and toward Emily's desk.

"You're leaving too, Jayje?" Reid asks.

"Yeah, paperwork's all done. I'm going to try and catch a movie before we get called in. I can't remember the last time I've been to a theater to see something.

"What movie are you going to see?" Reid asks.

"I'm not sure. I haven't even thought about it, but I feel like going to the theater. So I'll decide on something," JJ answers.

Morgan narrows his eyes at the two woman. "Something's going on?"

"Yeah, we're leaving at a decent hour." Emily replies. She grabs a book from her desk drawer and puts it in to her bag.

"Bye, guys," JJ says as she turns to leave.

"This have anything to do with your visitor?" Derek asks as he leans his forearms on his desk.

"Goodbye." Emily answers as she turns away from him. "Bye, Spence."

"Bye, guys. Have fun, Jayje."

**Outside Bookstore**

Emily and JJ park their cars near a bookstore with a chalkboard easel and a poster in the window announcing: "Reading, Q&A, and Book Signing with YA Author Rachel Montgomery!"

Emily and JJ got out of their cars and walked toward the bookstore.

"It's pretty packed," JJ says gesturing to the parking lot.

Emily spots the posters and the easel. She pulls out her phone and takes a picture of both. "Yeah. I wonder how she's doing; she's not too fond of crowds."

"Even if they're her fans?" JJ says as they walk into the bookstore and see a crowd of teenage girls and even a few boys. "Jeez, her books must be pretty good."

"They're amazing." Emily responds.

"Emily!" Emily turns at the sound of her name. It's Ashley. She walks up to the two FBI agents. "Glad you could make it. And you brought a friend. That's great."

"I thought it'd be best not to bring the whole group."

"It's a start." Ashley says with a smile. "I'm Ashley." Ashley extends her hand to JJ.

"JJ." JJ shakes Ashley's hand.

"Nice to put a face to a name."

A PA system announces where Rachel Montgomery fans should congregate and the crowd disperses in that direction.

"So, we're about to start. Rachel's going to read the first chapter of her latest book, and then we'll have a little Q&A, and then a signing. Sound good? I'm have to get back there and check on her, but I'll see you guys back there, okay? Oh, and she doesn't know that I told you about this."

"Yeah," Emily says. Ashley is away from the two agents in no time.

"She's a whirlwind."

"You have no idea. Remind me to tell you about my first date with Rachel."

Emily and JJ follow the teenagers and the parents to a large area of the store. Book shelves and been moved a bit to accommodate the large number of teens. The teens sat on the floor in front of a podium while their parents stood behind the group of teens in a large group of mostly mothers with a few fathers sprinkled in.

Emily and JJ find a spot in the back between adult shoulders which give them a good view of where Rachel is to be.

The crowd roars when Rachel steps into the view.

"Oh, wow. I didn't expect this many people. It's awesome," Rachel says to the crowd as she takes it in. "How's everyone doing?" The crowd continues to clap or whoop. "Alright, alright settle please. It's just me." She laughs.

Rachel sets up her book on the podium and looks out into the crowd.

"Okay, no. Can I get a chair?" A worker at the store pulls a chair to Rachel. "Thanks, sorry about that." Rachel moves away from the podium and sits in the wooden chair in front of the crowd. "Sorry, guys, I hate podiums. They make me feel like I'm giving a lecture. And the last thing I want you guys associating my books with is a lecture."

The crowd laughs.

"She does that all the time." Ashley whispers to Emily from behind making her jump. "Sorry. She always says she wants the podium to be professional and just ends up sitting in a chair."

"Alright, so, who's read or reading my latest book?" Rachel asks the crowd. Hands fly up. "Oh, wow, so a lot of you have already read this."

Rachel gives some background to her latest book and then begins reading the first chapter. Everyone in the audience is hanging on her word.

"This is good," JJ whispers to Emily.

"Yeah. She's great." Emily tells JJ.

Emily was halfway through this book and knew it was great, but seeing Rachel read it and hearing it read to her gave it a whole new dimension.

Rachel was done way too soon for Emily's and everyone else's liking. It was a short chapter, but it was so captivating, even to those who already knew the story and how it would play out. Ashley left Emily and JJ and moved toward the front of the room.

"Alright, so that's chapter one guys," Rachel said as she stood up from the chair and leaned against the podium. The crowd groaned. "Sorry," Rachel laughed, "but you can always re-read Unseeing or start."

"Okay," Ashley said from beside Rachel. "Let's roll into our question and answer. Are there any questions for Rachel?" Hands shot up in the air. Ashley called on a few kids and Rachel answered their questions.

As Rachel was answering a question, Ashley saw Emily trying to discreetly get her attention. Emily raised her finger and Ashley nodded in understanding.

"Any more questions?" Ashley asks when Rachel finishes answer the teenager's question. Ashely points to Emily. "In the back."

Emily moves around a few people so Rachel could fully see her.

Rachel smiles and blushes a little when she saw her girlfriend, "Hi, what's your question?"

"Hi. Down the Creek is one of my favorites, and I was wondering if you ever had the same experiences as Ava."

"Not at all," Rachel laughs. "In the book, Ava went rafting with a group that was willing to teach her and let her enjoy the experience. I, unfortunately, went with my brother who basically left me to my own devices and blamed me mercilessly every time we got stuck on a rock. Plus, I almost fell out of the raft a few times."

"Would you ever go again?" Emily asks.

"Maybe with the right person." Rachel ducks her head to hide her blush.

"Okay. We're going to start the signing now." Ashley waves to a worker at the bookstore and he brings in a small table. "If you would like to have something signed by Rachel please line up in front of the table." Ashely instructs.

"Oh, my god, you two are adorable," JJ says as she nudges Emily as the two move out of the way for the forming line.

"Stop," Emily responds with a blush.

"Is that a blush I see, Emily Prentiss? Garcia is going to eat this up when she sees the two of you together."

"Oh, god. I hadn't even thought of that."

* * *

**Some Time Later**

Emily and JJ had been walking around the store waiting for Rachel to finish. Emily feels a tap on her shoulder.

"Hi," Rachel greets her girlfriend with a hug when Emily turns around.

Emily kisses Rachel's cheek. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Ashley told me you'd be here and I didn't have a case. And I thought you could start meeting some of the team?" Emily finishes sounding a bit unsure. "Rachel, this is JJ. JJ, Rachel."

"Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you," Rachel says extending her hand toward JJ.

"Same here. It's good to finally meet the woman who's been making Emily so happy."

Rachel blushes. "She makes me happy too."

"So, I was thinking we could all go out, and you guys could get to know each other?" Emily suggested.

"That sounds great, babe. I'd love too."

"Great. Are you done here?"

Before Rachel could answer, Emily and JJ's phones both rang.

"No," Emily groaned.

"Sorry," JJ says before she walks away to answer her phone and give the two some privacy. "Hey, Hotch."

Rachel gave a small smile and rubbed Emily's arm. "It's okay."

"Hey, Morgan," Emily answers her phone. She turns away from Rachel a little. "Yeah, okay. I'll be there. Bye." Emily turns back to Rachel. She doesn't want to say it.

"A case?"

Emily sighs. "Yeah."

"It's okay. It's your job. I'm glad you came here though, and introduced me to JJ."

"I'm not ashamed of you Rach. I just wanted to keep you to myself, I guess. Plus, the team can be overwhelming."

"And you thought I would be scared off," Rachel finished for Emily. "I won't be. I'm dating you, Em, and I love it. There's not much that will make me give you up."

Rachel pecks Emily on the lips.

"So, go save the world and I'll be here when you come back."

Emily pulls Rachel in for a hug. "I'll call you when I land." Emily kisses Rachel.

"Be safe," Rachel says.

"I will, babe." Emily says with a smile before she leaves the bookstore and turns into Agent Prentiss.

* * *

**Alright, guys. You've reached the end of this one. **

**Tell me what you think, because I haven't been in the fanfiction writing game in a long while. If it sucks, tell me. If it's awesome, tell me. **

**What did you think of Emily and Ashley? The reading? Emily and Rachel? If there's anything you'd like to see, let me know.**

**Also, if anyone wants to create a book cover for this story that would be great! Let me know!**

**Review.**

**Thanks.**

**TVCrazed.**


	11. It Wasn't Supposed to Happen Like This

**Hey guys. I'm back with a new chapter. **

**Let me start by apologizing to Sao21. I said in a PM response to your idea that I started on a chapter where Rachel is introduced to the team when Emily throws a party. I swear I worked on that last night. But this morning this happened.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It Wasn't Supposed to Happen Like This

**Bank**

Rachel looks around the bank as she waits in line. She had all day to go to the bank, why she chose lunchtime she would never know. She knew better. But after a whole morning of writing, she needed to regroup and what better way than running errands.

Rachel pulls her phone out of her purse when the melody to Van Morrison's Brown Eyed Girl plays. She smiles at the picture of her and Emily on the screen.

"Hey, did you get called in?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll bite, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice and see how your day was going," Emily says in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Garcia has ears everywhere, it's bad enough she can tap into the video and see when I'm talking to you, but if she heard me say what I just did to you I'd never hear the end of it."

Rachel laughs. "You're crazy."

"So how's your day been?"

"Just spent the morning writing and now I'm running errands. I'm at the bank now." The teller waves Rachel over. "Em, I have to go. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Be safe," Rachel tells her girlfriend

"I will."

Rachel steps up to the teller.

"Good afternoon, how can I help —

Two gunshots ring out in the bank.

* * *

**BAU**

"Been talking to your girl?" Garcia asks as from behind Emily.

Emily jumps. "Jeez, why are you skulking around stairwells?"

"Why are you?" Penelope asks with a big grin.

"Shut up." Emily holds the door open for her friend. Penelope enters onto the BAU floor and Emily follows.

"Sneaking phone calls to your girl. You are too cute."

"Please stop."

"Fine, fine, but only if you let me meet her. It's not fair that JJ has."

"That is not going to make you stop and I know it."

"Of course not, you cannot get out of letting me meet this woman. You might as well just let it happen, beautiful."

Emily opens the bullpen door for Garcia.

"Soon."

Garcia squeals. "Ah, I can't wait."

"What's going on?" Morgan asks.

"Nothing," Emily says.

Morgan doesn't buy it. At all. He looks to Garcia.

"Something you want to tell me, Baby Girl?"

"Nope." Penelope shakes her head quickly. "I have to go, uh, triple update my lovely, lovely CPUs. Bye." Garcia walks off quickly.

Emily sits at her desk and opens a file.

* * *

**Bank**

All the bank tellers, except one, and patrons were face down on floor of the bank.

"Hurry up," the masked robber tells the bank teller behind the counter in a gruff voice. He points his semi-automatic weapon at the man close to tears as he loads a bag with money. The bank robber snatches the bag from the man and scrambles to the doors of the bank.

"Fuck," the robber says as he peeks through the closed blinds and sees police cars. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

He turns back toward the tellers' area. He looks at everyone faced down.

"Get up." No one moves. "Get up! Everyone sit against there." He gestures with the gun to the teller station. Everyone moves.

The robber grabs a chair from the bank sitting area and pulls it over so he is sitting in front of the group.

Everyone jumps when the bank's phone rings. Brriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnng. Brriiiiiiiinng. Briiiinnnngg. The robber makes no move to answer it. It stops.

Brrrriiiiiiiing. Briiiiiiing. Briiiiiiinng. At every ring, all the bank's occupants jump.

Brrrriiiiiiing. Briiiiiing. Briiiiiinng. The ringing stops.

Briiiiiiiiiing. This time the robber moves toward the phone inside the office. Briiiii— The hostages jump as the robber shoots the phone four time. He walks back over to the chair and sits down.

Briiiiiiiiing. Another phone starts to ring. The robber stands from his chair angrily and heads toward the phone ready to expel more bullets.

"You have to answer it," someone in the room says.

The robber whirls toward his hostages. "Who said that?" Everyone's eyes look to the floor.

Rachel raises her head. "I did." Rachel looks at their hostage taker. "You have to answer it or they'll just keep calling."

"Not if I shoot every phone in here."

"They probably already have an idea of how many people are in here and if they hear that number of shots, they will assume you've killed everyone and burst in here to kill you. They won't hesitate."

The robber narrows his eyes at Rachel. "You're trying to trick me"

"You're the one with the gun. Why would I do that?" Both Rachel and the robber look over to the phone as it begins to ring again. "The longer you don't answer is more time that they have to speculate on what you're doing in here."

"How do you know all this? You a cop?"

"No. My girlfriend is an FBI agent."

He looks at Rachel. He doesn't know if he should believe her. "Come here."

He grabs Rachel's arm and leads her over to the table where he put all of the hostages phones, after he made them turn the off.

"Get your phone and call her."

"She might not answer."

The robber looks at Rachel suspiciously. "She won't answer a call from her girlfriend?"

"She doesn't answer if she's out in the field or in a meeting or in the air."

"You're lying." He grabs her arm again and sticks the gun in her belly. "You're lying to me!" At his loud voice the other hostages whimper and huddle together.

"I'm not," Rachel shouted.

"If you're in charge inside the bank, please answer the phone," A voice from a megaphone says from outside the bank. "We want to talk to you. Help you get out of this."

"If you want her here you have to pick up that phone and ask for her," Rachel tells the man holding a gun to her guy. "If you say you want her here, they _will_ get her."

The robber looks to the once again ringing phone. "If you're lying to me, you are the first to die. Got it?"

"Got it."

The robber holds the gun on Rachel and leads her to the ringing phone. "What's her name?"

"Emily Prentiss. She works with the BAU."

He picks up the phone mid-ring. "I don't want to talk to you. I want Emily Prentiss of the BAU."

"What's your—

"Tell Emily Prentiss if she isn't here in twenty minutes, I kill her girlfriend." He hangs up the phone.

The robber pulls a second chair over to his in front of the group.

"Sit." He orders Rachel with the barrel of his gun.

* * *

**BAU**

Hotch stalks out of his office and toward Rossi's door. His office door closes loudly behind him.

"Hotch is pissed." Derek says as he and Emily hear the door close.

Hotch sticks his head in Rossi's door and then thunders down the stairs.

"I wonder what's up." Emily says.

"Everyone, let's go. No need for go bags. We don't have a lot of time."

Emily, Morgan, and Reid jump up and grab their guns.

"Hotch, what's going on?" Emily asked as they team made their way out to the elevators. JJ meets them there.

Aaron looks to Emily as they all step into the elevator. "Bank robbery turned hostage situation. Hostage taker asked for you by name and knew you were with the BAU."

"What?" Emily asks. "Do we know who the person is?"

"No, but, Emily, he says he has your girlfriend."

"What?" Emily looks around the elevator at everyone. "No." She pulls out her cellphone and calls Rachel. It goes straight to voicemail. "No."

The elevator doors open and the team rushes out.

"Morgan, take JJ and get Emily to the federal bank on 3rd and Fortune as fast as you can. The rest of us will follow." Without a second thought, everyone runs to the SUVs.

* * *

**Morgan's SVU**

Morgan speeds out of the Quantico gates siren blaring and lights blazing. Emily tries Rachel's cell phone over and over. After a few moments of silence, Morgan breaks it, "So…"

"Morgan," JJ warns.

"Why you didn't say something?"

"Are you serious right now? My girlfriend is being held hostage and you're trying to talk to me about your hurt feelings because I didn't tell you about her?" Emily shouts.

"Emily, she's going to be fine," JJ tries. "Rachel's going to be fine."

Morgan makes a sharp turn and accelerates in and out of lanes. Morgan realizes JJ uses Rachel's name. "You knew about her?"

"Yeah," JJ answer.

"Damn it, Morgan, can you not do this?" Emily says with frustration. She takes a breath. "I was going to introduce her to everyone this weekend if we didn't catch a case."

Morgan stops the black SVU at the police barricades closing off the street along the bank. Hotch's SVU stops next to them. The team suits up in their FBI bulletproof vests.

Morgan looks Emily in the eye. "Let's go get your girl, Princess."

Reid puts his hand on Emily's shoulder.

"We all have your back, Emily," Hotch says.

"I know," Emily says. She leads the team to the hostage rescue team home base.

The team makes its way to the hostage rescue team home base. Emily steps to the man in charge.

"I'm Emily Prentiss," Emily states. Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss is on the scene.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed this. Obviously, there is gonna be more to this one. I didn't want your head to explode by giving you too much :D  
**

**I swear, I had almost 900 words of a version of the team meeting Rachel that was fluffy and cute that I started last night. But today this idea came back to me (I had it the first time I was working on these series years ago) and I couldn't shake it. And before I knew it I had 1200 words (this is a bit over 1600)**

**I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think. I may finish the fluffy version and post it as an alternative or something. I don't know yet.**

**Review. I love interacting with you guys on this. You take the time to review. I take the time to respond to your review.  
**

**TVCrazed.**


	12. It Wasn't Supposed to Happen Like This 2

**Hey guys, where's another chapter. It's getting good.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**It Wasn't Supposed to Happen Like This - Part 2**

**_Previously_**

_Morgan looks Emily in the eye. "Let's go get your girl, Princess."_

_Reid puts his hand on Emily's shoulder._

_"We all have your back, Emily." Hotch says._

_"I know," Emily says. She leads the team to the hostage rescue team home base._

_The team makes its way to the hostage rescue team home base. Emily steps to the man in charge._

_"I'm Emily Prentiss," Emily states. Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss is on the scene._

* * *

The man looks at her, obviously sizing her up. "There's been no new activity inside. He closed the blinds before we got here and the cameras seem to be disabled. He hasn't said a word since asking for you."

"We better tell him I'm here then."

The man makes the call. The team listens to the phone ring on the other end.

"You're cutting it close. Emily Prentiss better be out there," the team hears the man say.

"I'm here," Emily says. "What's your name?"

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" He ignores Emily's question. "You could be anyone."

"You can test me," Emily says in a steady voice. "Have Rachel give you questions with answers that only I would know. Have her write down the answers, so you'll know I'm not lying."

"I'll call back." He hangs up.

The hostage negotiator growls. "We don't have time to play the newlyweds game. We need a plan to get in there or get the hostages out."

"No, we need to keep a cool head and let Emily build a rapport with him," Rossi snaps back.

"Shots were fired earlier. We could already have bodies."

"And we might not. You have no way of knowing without his confirmation or visuals. And since you can't seem to get either you will stand down and let my team do this." Aaron turns to Reid. "Get Garcia online and see if she can do something about visuals.

Reid turns away from the group to make the call. The phone rings and Emily grabs it before the first ring ends.

"Yes," Emily answers.

"I'm ready. I have the questions."

"Good. How about we do this quid pro quo? You ask a question, I ask a question."

"Fine," the voice on the other line says. "Ladies first."

"How is everyone in there? Is anyone hurt?"

"No, everyone's fine," the robber says. Emily closes her eyes in relief. "Where was your first date?"

"We were supposed to go out, but we ended up staying in and watching a movie at her place."

"Okay. Go." The robber says satisfied with her answer.

"What's your name?"

"Keith. What color was the notebook you gave back to her when you first met."

Emily smiled. "It was burgundy," Emily answered. "Why are you doing this?"

"I need the money."

"Why?"

"How late were you to your first date?" Keith ignores Emily's question.

"About 2 hours. Why do you need the money, Keith?"

"She wrote one hour and fifty two minutes," he tells Emily.

A short laugh escapes Emily despite the situation. "Yeah, she would."

"But she said you'd say two." Emily smiles at this. "You pass."

"Can I speak to her?" The team hears rustling through the phone.

"You're on speaker," Keith says.

"Emily?" Rachel's voice rings out for all the team to hear.

Emily lets out a relieved sigh. The team does too. They had all been holding their breath for their friend.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken up like everyone else here."

"There were shots fired earlier"

"He just shot the phone. He didn't want to talk to whoever was out there," Rachel says. The hostage negotiator rolls his eyes.

"Well, the negotiator is an asshole so I'm glad he called for me. I'm glad _you_ called for me," Emily says to Rachel.

"Always. I love you."

"I know," Emily says. "I want to help you, Keith, but you have to help me out."

"You can't help me."

"Let me try. Let the hostages go and I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"Why would you help me? I stuck a gun in your girlfriend's face and held her at gunpoint."

Emily hears something in his voice. She can't quite make it out. Maybe self-loathing, maybe remorse, maybe hopelessness? She's not sure, but something is definitely there.

"I will do whatever I can to help you, Keith. I promise."

"I'll think about it." The call disconnected.

Emily lets out an audible sigh.

* * *

**Inside the Bank**

After Keith hangs up the phone, Rachel looks at her captor and then across the room to the other hostages. "Whatever is going on, Emily will help, Keith."

Keith sunk down into a chair in the office. He lets out a disbelieving scoff. "I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

Rachel's heart sped up. She didn't know what that statement meant. She thought she should just keep him talking. That would at least buy her some time. For what, she didn't know. "Emily promised she would help you. She will."

"I can't go out there." Rachel didn't know what that meant either. Her heart told her there was something underneath that statement, but she didn't know what to make of it.

"Just let us go. Take Emily's help."

* * *

**Meanwhile At Home Base**

Reid comes over to the team with an iPad in hand. "Garcia was able to remotely enable one camera. She's still working on the others," Reid tells the team. Reid pulls up the live feed on the iPad.

The team and negotiator huddle around it. The camera points toward the teller station. They see all the hostages sitting against the wood paneling.

"Rachel's not there," Emily says a bit panicked. She knew there was a possibility that Rachel would no longer be with the other hostages. Hearing Rachel's voice helped a little, but would have liked to have seen her, even if it was on a screen.

"She's with him. Wherever he is," Morgan says.

"We don't have another angle?"

"Garcia's working on it," JJ says. "You know she's working as fast as she can." JJ rubs Emily's arm.

"We don't need another one. We have eyes on the hostages." the negotiator says.

"But not all of them," Rossi adds.

"I see fourteen there. Fourteen of fifteen is good enough."

Emily spins toward the negotiator. "What did you did you just say?" She stands tall, toe to toe with him. "Our other hostage is with the UnSub, and who knows what kind of state of mind he is in right now."

"Your hostage, not ours. And we'd know his state of mind if you'd stayed on script instead of talking to your girlfriend," the negotiator sneer.

Before Emily's hand could lift to the gun at her side, Morgan pulled her away from the man and Hotch took her place in front of the negotiation.

"Get out of here," Hotch commanded.

"The BAU has no authority here. You don't give me orders."

Hotch takes out his phone and dials a number. He waits. "Yes, Sir, I'm here right now, unfortunately the lead negotiator wants to have a pissing contest. Yes, Sir." Hotch hands the phone to the negotiator.

"Hello?" The negotiator says cautiously. He listens and then clears his throat awkwardly. "Director, Sir. Yes, Sir." He hands the phone back to Hotch.

Hotch turns his back on the man. He turns to Emily. "What do you think?"

"My gut says something's going on here." The negotiator scoffs. "**What** is your problem?"

"The Director may have given you the reigns, but you have no business being here. Hell, you wouldn't be if your girlfriend wasn't in there."

"I'm trying to help everyone get out of this," Emily says in a measured tone.

"Really? I couldn't tell because it seems like all you care about is your bitch."

Emily punches the man in the face quickly than anyone can react and stop her. Rossi and JJ pull her away from the negotiator.

"Morgan, get him out of here," Hotch demands. Morgan has no issue grabbing the man by the arm harshly and getting him away from the team.

The phone rings and Emily grabs it.

"Yeah," Emily answers. She tries to keep her voice even and she's not sure how convincing she is.

"Something wrong?" Keith asks.

"No."

"I'll let them go."

"I'm glad, Keith. That's a good step toward ending this easily."

"They'll be out in a minute." The call disconnects.

The team watches the feed from the bank's security camera. Keith walks quickly over to the hostages. He's speaking and pulling on a man's arm to make him stand. The hostages form a single file line. Emily sees Rachel, for the first time, fall in line following everyone else as they make their way to the stand in front of the double doors. While the hostages stand in a single line in front of one door, Keith is facing them and stands in front of the other door.

"Hostages coming out! Hold your fire!" Hotch shouts to all the officers and agents surrounding the bank. "Repeat, hold your fire. Hostages are coming out!"

The team watches the bank doors and the hostages fly out the door. Hostage Rescue Team agents grab their arms and escort them to safety.

Just as Emily sees Rachel make it to the doorway and squint through the daylight, Rachel's arm is pulled from the side. She lets out a surprised shriek. The bank door closes.

"Fuck!" Emily shouts. She stalks back to home base and picks up the phone.

* * *

**Inside the Bank**

Brrrriiiiiiiing. Briiiiiiing. Briiiiiiinng. Brrrriiiiiiiing. Briiiiiiing. Briiiiiiinng

The sound echoes through the bank.

* * *

**So you've come to the end. Yeah, I know, you're sad. So, looks like there's going to be a part 3 apparently. Hopefully, I'll stop there and stop giving you all heart attacks. But I don't know, Rachel, Keith, and Emily are kinda in the driver's seat on this one. I have no control over them (really, I swear). This one may have to go in it's own story if I keep this up.  
**

**Tell me what you think in a Review. What do you think of Rachel? Of Keith? Of the great negotiator? Of Emily?**

**TVCrazed.**


	13. It Wasn't Supposed to Happen Like This 3

**Hey guys, I'm back with this. Part 3! Will Emily save Rachel? Will she die trying? Will she end up in a coma? Will Rachel? Read and see!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**It Wasn't Supposed to Happen Like This - Part 3**

_**Previously**_

_Just as Emily sees Rachel make it to the doorway and squint through the daylight, Rachel's arm is pulled from the side. She lets out a surprised shriek. The bank door closes._

_"Fuck!" Emily shouts. She stalks back to home base and picks up the phone._

_Inside the Bank_

_Brrrriiiiiiiing. Briiiiiiing. Briiiiiiinng. Brrrriiiiiiiing. Briiiiiiing. Briiiiiiinng_

_The sound echoes through the bank._

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Keith said to Rachel. "I can't let it end like this. Not after everything." Keith pulls Rachel farther into the bank and sits her in a chair. He starts pacing.

"Keith, you have to talk to Emily," Rachel says trying to remain calm. His pacing is agitated and quick. She can't think of any way that is a good sign.

Keith rubs his face over the black ski mask he still wears. The phone continues to ring in the background.

"If you don't want to pick up the phone, let me do it. She just wants to know that we are both okay."

Keith stops pacing as if he's realized something. "She didn't say she loves you."

* * *

**At Home Base**

"He's not answering," Emily says frustrated. She looks over to the monitor showing the active camera they have. "He stopped pacing," Emily observed.

"She may be calming him down," Rossi added.

"Do we have more cameras yet?" Emily asked.

"Garcia wasn't able to get the other ones online. She says she'll keep working on it." JJ says rubbing Emily's arm.

"We need to get audio in there." Hotch says. "Reid, see if Garcia can grab audio from the camera, if not, we need to see if HRT can position one in a vent."

"We were so fucking close," Emily says.

"We'll get her, Em." Morgan says.

Emily watches her girlfriend through the surveillance tape talk to her hostage taker. Emily groans as she remembers something. "I need to call Rylan, Rachel's brother."

"I can do it," JJ offers. "You need to focus on getting her out of there."

Emily hands the blonde her cell phone. She focuses back on the monitor. She picks up the phone again.

* * *

**Inside the Bank**

"What?" Rachel asks. A phone in the bank rings again.

"You told her you loved her and she just said I know."

"She hasn't said it to me yet."

"And you say it to her?"

Rachel nods. "I know I love her. She's just not ready to say it back."

Keith scoffs. "You're being held at gunpoint and she can't muster up the courage to tell you she loves you? She may not see you again." Keith leans his back against the tellers' station opposite Rachel.

Rachel's heart stops for a moment. "Whatever is going on, the reason you're doing this, Emily will do whatever she can to help," Rachel deflects. The phone rings again.

"No one can help, Rachel!" Keith shouts at her making her jump in his seat. "I'm dead no matter what. He's dead." Keith pulls off his ski mask. The phone stops mid-ring.

* * *

**Home Base**

Emily slams down the phone and runs toward the barricades as she tightens her FBI vest. The BAU team chases after her.

"Prentiss!" Hotch calls from behind her as he chases her. "What are you doing?"

"I need to get in there. You can't stop me, Hotch. He took off his mask. We all know what that means. I'm not letting that happen. You said you had my back, so have it."

"Friendly going in! Hold fire!" Hotch calls to everyone in the area with a gun. "Repeat, hold fire, friendly going in!"

Emily hands Aaron her gun. "Thanks." Emily runs toward the bank. She knocks hard on the bank's door. "Keith, it's Emily. Can I come in?"

* * *

**Inside the Bank**

Keith and Rachel both jump at the noise. Keith quickly shifts his gun toward the doors. "What the hell?" Keith says.

"I'm alone and unarmed, Keith." Rachel and Keith hear Emily say. "Can I come in?"

Keith looks at Rachel. "See? She really wants to help," Rachel says.

"Come in," Keith says in a gruff voice.

The bank's door opens slowly. Emily appears in the doorway with her hands raised in surrender.

"Hi, Keith," Emily says as she makes her way further into the bank. She looks at Rachel sitting in the chair across from Keith. "Are you okay, Rach?"

Rachel nods to Emily and then looks between the two as Emily comes closer to the her and Keith.

"You can hug her," Keith says. "But you both stay in here."

Rachel launches out of her seat and into Emily's arms. Emily wraps her girlfriend in her arms tightly. Emily kisses the side of Rachel's head. "I'll get you out of here," Emily reassures her. Rachel nods against Emily's shoulder.

Emily looks at Keith as she pulls away from her girlfriend. She starts toward Keith putting her body between him and Rachel, her hands raised once again.

Emily gets a good look at the face of the man who has been holding her girlfriend hostage. He is not at all what she expected. He is Caucasian, late 20s to early 30s with green eyes and olive skin. His hair is cut short and neat. He was attractive. Take him out of his all dark clothing and put him in a suit and he could be a teller at the very bank they were in.

"Thank you for letting me come in," Emily says to him. "I meant what I said when I was out there. I just want to help you."

Keith shakes his head. "You can't."

* * *

**Home Base**

"What's happening with audio, Reid?" Hotch asks.

"Garcia, says the cameras don't have sound capability."

"HRT Second and Rossi are looking over blueprints," Morgan tells Hotch. "They are trying to determine the best vent to hook up the audio."

"Tell them we need it now." Hotch says. Morgan runs off.

"What are we looking at here? How is this going to end?" JJ lets out.

"It's hard to say. We don't really even know Keith's mental state," Reid answers.

"True, but removing his mask was not a good sign for Rachel. For whatever reason, he's identified with her, and letting her see his face made it personal. He was connecting with her. He may have wanted her to truly see him before he killed her or himself or them both."

"And now that he has Emily too?" JJ found herself asking without really wanting to think about the answer.

"Emily can talk him down," Hotch says. Reid and JJ look at each other. All three know that answer is a deflection.

* * *

**Inside the Bank**

"Why don't you give me the chance to try, Keith?" Emily says softly. "Let Rachel go, and I'll stay here and help you."

Keith shakes his head frantically and raises his gun to Emily. "No. No, Rachel stays."

"Okay, okay. She stays" Emily placates, even though she hates it. "Why don't you tell me why you're doing this?"

"It doesn't matter. I already messed this up. He's dead."

"Who's dead?"

Keith doesn't answer just slumps against the tellers' station.

"Did someone put you up to this?" Emily asks. "Did they threaten someone you love? I can get whoever did this to you, Keith. You just have to tell me who."

Keith pulls the gun up quickly and points it at Emily. "You can't! I ruined it."

Emily looks right at Keith. "You don't know that. He could still be alive."

"Keith," Rachel spoke up from behind Emily, "if there's even a chance he's still alive, don't you think you should let Emily and her team get him to safety?"

Keith looks at Rachel. The silence seems to stretch on and on before Keith speaks. "My boyfriend, Matthew, they took him. They said he owed them money and said I had to pay."

"Who?"

"The Full Riot Bikers," Keith says. He sinks down to the floor against the tellers' station. The gun sits across his lap.

"Okay, that's good, Keith. I'm glad you told me," Emily says. "I'm going to reach behind me and grab my cell phone. I'm going to call my team."

Keith nods.

Emily pulls her cellphone from her back pocket slowly and quickly looks at the camera she knows the team is watching before she dials a number.

"Emily! What do you need?" Garcia's voice says immediately from the other end.

"Can you patch Hotch in?"

"Of course." Garcia dials the conference call with Hotch.

"Garcia, what do you have?"

"Hotch, I need you to look into the Full Riot Bikers," Emily says. "They are holding Keith's boyfriend, Matthew. Matthew owes them money and Keith is supposed to deliver.

"I'm on it," Garcia says. The other two on the line hear quick keystrokes. "Oh, my, these boys are devious. They have their hands in a ton of cookie jars and none the good double chocolate chip kind."

"Do we know where their base is, Garcia?" Hotch asks.

More keystrokes are heard. "Uh, looks like they have a couple places in the club president's name. But they have 38 members and all have property. Can we narrow it down?"

Emily turns to Keith. "Do you know where they have Matthew?"

"They took me to a place around 35th to show me they really had him. I don't know the address," Keith says.

"Narrow it down to places around 35th street," Emily says into her phone.

"Okay," Garcia says as she types. "We're actually in luck. There's only one place within 5 miles of there." More keystrokes. "Sent to your phones, Sir."

"I'll get a team out there."

"Sir, I want the team to go," Emily tells Hotch.

"Emily, we're not leaving you here," Hotch says.

"You're the only ones I trust with this, Hotch."

"Rossi stays behind in case you need something."

"Deal," Emily says.

"You'll be first to know when we have anything."

"Thanks," Emily says to both Hotch and Garcia.

"Stay safe, Emily," Garcia says.

"I will." All three hang up to do their jobs. Hotch and Garcia to get Emily and Rachel out safely. Emily's to get Rachel out of there alive.

* * *

**Okay guys, you've reached the end of this chapter. Everyone still okay? I had hoped to have this resolved by 3 chapters but Keith is holding me hostage now. If you follow me you'll probably see that I will add this section of Private Life to it's own story when I finish this.  
**

**Review and tell me what you think. Do you hate it, love it, whatever. Tell me what you think of Rachel and all the characters really. I really try to get the characterization of everyone right so if you think I'm off the mark let me know.**

**Also I'm sorry if the horizontal lines don't show up in some places. I don't know why they disappear sometimes.**

**Thanks.**

**TVCrazed.**


	14. It Wasn't Supposed to Happen Like This 4

**Here's the next chapter you guys.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**It Wasn't Supposed to Happen Like This - Part 4**

_**Previously**_

_"Okay," Garcia says as she types. "We're actually in luck. There's only one place within 5 miles of there." More keystrokes. "Sent to your phones, Sir."_

_"I'll get a team out there."_

_"Sir, I want the team to go," Emily tells Hotch._

_"Emily, we're not leaving you here," Hotch says._

_"You're the only ones I trust with this, Hotch."_

_"Rossi stays behind in case you need something."_

_"Deal," Emily says._

_"You'll be first to know when we have anything."_

_"Thanks," Emily says to both Hotch and Garcia._

_"Stay safe, Emily," Garcia says._

_"I will." All three hang up to do their jobs. Hotch and Garcia to get Emily and Rachel out safely. Emily's to get Rachel out of there alive._

* * *

**Inside the Bank**

"Sit," Keith orders as he points the gun in the direction of the two chairs opposite him.

Emily puts her hands down slowly. She reaches her right hand back for Rachel's hand. Once Rachel's hand is in her own, Emily starts to walk toward the chairs. Rachel and Emily each take a seat, their hands still clasped together.

"My team is the best, Keith. If Matthew is there, we'll get him. And we can all get out of here."

Keith looks up at both women. He studies their hands resting on the armrests separating them.

"Why were you so late to your first date?"

Emily's brow furrowed. One minute Keith was cooperating and staying on topic and the next he seems to have his own agenda.

"It's a long story," Emily answers.

"I think we have time," Keith responds nonchalantly.

"Okay." Emily starts in on the story as Rachel interjects when Keith asks her questions directly.

* * *

**Outside Apartment Building**

The BAU team and a tactical entry team pull up outside the apartment building. Everyone huddles around Hotch and his team.

"I don't want anyone involved in this getting away," Hotch tells everyone. "I need a team here, at the back, and watching the fire escapes. If they are in 3A, they don't get away. Understood? My team will run point. Let's go."

All teams take their place. The BAU and a few tactical entry guys take the stairs to the third floor. Hotch and Morgan flank the door of apartment 3A.

"FBI open up," Hotch shouts. They all hear frantic movement from within the apartment. Hotch nods. The door is rammed open and the team floods the apartment.

* * *

**Inside the Bank**

"You did all of that?" Keith asks at the end of Emily and Rachel's first date story.

"Yeah," Emily answers. "Now, every time Rachel and I set up a date, Ashley calls me an hour before to make sure my phone is charged."

Rachel snaps her head to Emily. "No, she doesn't," Rachel says scandalized.

Emily chuckles. "Yeah, she does," she says with a nod.

"She's out of her mind," Rachel says with a shake of her head.

"She's _your _friend," Emily says with a smile.

Emily's smile fades when the bank phone rings. Everyone's eyes go to it. Keith pulls himself and his gun up quickly. He points it at Emily.

"Get up, slowly, and answer it." Keith orders Emily.

Emily stands from the chair. She starts toward the phone, but gets pulled back by Rachel's hand still latched onto hers. Rachel holds onto Emily's hand tighter. Emily looks her girlfriend in the eye. She sees the fear.

"It's okay. Trust me," Emily says softly. Rachel's hand slips slowly from Emily's.

Emily takes a breath and exhales slowly before picking up the phone.

"Yes?"

"Just wanted to make sure everything is okay in there," Rossi's voice says from the other line. "We're about to get some HRTs to place audio in the vents."

"No, we're good."

"Okay," Rossi says understanding that Emily thinks vent audio is a bad idea. "What do you need?"

"Who is it? Is it the asshole?" Keith asks with the gun pointed at Emily.

Emily turns to the Keith. "No, it's my friend Rossi. He works with me. He wants to know if there's anything you need?"

"No," Keith says. "What happened to the other guy?"

"I punched him," Emily says with a smirk. Emily pulls the phone back to her ear. "Keith just wants to know how Matthew is."

"We're working on it. The team is at the location Keith gave us. Rylan is here."

Emily turns to Keith. "My team is at the place you gave us. If they get Matthew, they'll call."

Keith nods and walks away from Emily back to Rachel.

"Be safe. We still have eyes on you."

Emily hangs up. She quickly looks to the active camera before walking back over to Rachel. She sits down and immediately intertwines her fingers with Rachel's still on the armrests.

"My boss is going to call as soon as they have Matthew, Keith," Emily says.

"And when they do?" Keith asks leaning against the tellers' station again.

"We can get out of here."

"You expect me to think it's that easy?"

"It is."

Keith raises the gun. "You're lying. Don't lie to me, Emily."

"I will do whatever I can to get you out of here, Emily reassures in a measured tone. "It wasn't your fault, Keith. You were coerced into this. I'll make sure everyone understands that."

Keith scoffs. "Why didn't you say you loved her?" Keith asks as he points the gun in Rachel's direction.

"When?"

"When you spoke to her," Keith shouts. "She said she loved you and you just said I know."

Emily was at a loss for words. She didn't even realize she had done that. But she needed an answer. Something to keep him talking. Emily opened her mouth to say something, but Keith cut her off.

"The last time I saw Matthew, we said I love you to each other before one of the bikers threw me out of the apartment and said I had three days to come up with the money. I didn't know if that would be the last time for us," Keith explains, "but you, you didn't say it. Have you ever? You run miles in the rain to get to her for a_ first date_, you talk to the guy who's captured her in a bank to get her out, you ultimately come in here for her. But you can't say you love her. Even now?"

Adrenaline rushes through Emily as her eyes lock onto the Keith's gun that points over to Rachel. She can't get a read on him. Sometimes straightforward, sometimes all over the map. She feels Rachel squeeze her hand and she squeezes back.

Rachel and Emily's hearts stops when the shrill of Emily's ringing cellphone fills the air.

"Who is it?"

"My boss. He has news on Matthew."

Keith narrows his eyes. "Why didn't he use the bank phone?"

"My friend outside has a direct line into here. My boss in the field doesn't." The phone continues to ring. "He might have Matthew with him," Emily tries.

"Answer it. Put it on speaker."

Emily does as Keith says. "Hotch, you're on speaker."

"We have Matthew," Hotch says over the line.

"Let me speak to him," Keith demands.

"I'm here, Keith," a man's voice says over the line. "You don't have to do this anymore."

"It was the only way," Keith's voice cracks.

"I know, baby. And I love you for it, but let them go, okay?" Matthew tell his boyfriend. "I'm so sorry I put you in this position."

"No, I did," Keith says with a shake of his head. "I did this."

"We'll be there soon," Hotch's voice says.

"I love you, Keith."

"I love you, too."

Rachel squeezes Emily's hand. Emily squeezes back and runs her thumb over her girl's hand. The call disconnects. Emily could see the weight of the situation crashing on down on Keith as he shakes his head.

"Keith." Emily says cautiously. "Keith, Matthew is safe. You don't have to do this anymore. We can all leave. You can see Matthew."

"No, I can't."

"Keith, he loves you. Just like you want him safe, he wants you safe."

"I can't."

"What can't you do, Keith?" Emily asks.

Keith doesn't answer. He just looks at the floor.

"Okay." Emily tries again. "Rachel's been here for hours, Keith. How about you let her go? Her brother is outside waiting for her. He's scared for her just like you were scared for Matthew. I'll stay here and we can talk."

Keith looks up at Emily. "I'm going to prison."

Adrenaline is once again racing through Emily's body. She feels it.

"Keith, let Rachel go and we can talk about it. Her brother is worried."

"I can't go out there." Keith shakes his head.

"Keith, it's going to be okay."

"I can't face him. I can't."

Emily sees it in his eyes. She pulls Rachel from her chair and hugs her to body so she doesn't see. The gunshot that rings out muffles Rachel's scream.

The hostage rescue team storms into the bank. Emily pulls Rachel from her body. Rachel's breathing is shallow and erratic. She looks into her eyes. They are dilated.

"She's in shock!" Emily screams. "I need medical!"

With Rachel in her arms, Emily slides down from the chair onto the floor. She lays Rachel flat on her back and leans over her.

"Rachel! Rachel!" Emily brushes her thumbs over Rachel's face. Emily checks Rachel's pulse. It's weak, but there.

Emily looks around frantically. "Where's medical!" She looks back to Rachel. "Come on, baby, don't do this to me. I'm right here. Stay with me."

Rachel falls unconscious. "No, no," Emily cries, "please, Rachel, please. I love you."

Emily is pulled away from Rachel's body by EMTs.

* * *

**Hey, guys, you made it to the end of another chapter. Is everyone okay? I gotta say even I teared up with that ending. I was going to put a twist in here, but I thought I'd spare you guys the heart attack.**

**I'll also spare you guys what my plan is because every time I say I want this one to go end somewhere it never happens. If anyone cares, once this section is finished I'll create another story just for this part and mark it complete**

**So let me see those Reviews people.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**TVCrazed.**


	15. It Wasn't Supposed to Happen Like This 5

**Hey guys. Here's the last part of this section.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**It Wasn't Supposed to Happen Like This - Part 5**

_**Previously**_

_Emily sees it in his eyes. She pulls Rachel from her chair and hugs her to body so she doesn't see. The gunshot that rings out muffles Rachel's scream._

_The hostage rescue team storms into the bank. Emily pulls Rachel from her body. Rachel's breathing is shallow and erratic. She looks into her eyes. They are dilated._

_"She's in shock!" Emily screams. "I need medical!"_

_With Rachel in her arms, Emily slides down from the chair onto the floor. She lays Rachel flat on her back and leans over her._

_"Rachel! Rachel!" Emily brushes her thumbs over Rachel's face. Emily checks Rachel's pulse. It's weak, but there._

_Emily looks around frantically. "Where's medical!" She looks back to Rachel. "Come on, baby, don't do this to me. 'm right here. Stay with me."_

_Rachel falls unconscious. "No, no," Emily cries, "please, Rachel, please. I love you."_

_Emily is pulled away from Rachel's body by EMTs._

* * *

**Hospital**

The emergency room double doors burst open. One EMT on each side of a gurney push themselves through the doors. Emily and Rylan run alongside the gurney behind the EMTs, each holding Rachel's hand.

"What have we got?" A doctor says racing over along with a couple nurses.

"33 year old female, tachycardia, dilated eyes, seems to be suffering from shock. Fell unconscious on the scene, has not regained consciousness." One of the EMTs spouted.

"Get her to room three, IV set up, and prepare both Atenolol and Amiodarone," the doctor says to the nurses as they push the gurney further into the emergency wing. The doctor stops both Rylan and Emily from moving continuing. "You need to step back. Waiting room is down the hall."

"But…" Both Rylan and Emily start.

"I'll take care of her. I'll come get you." She doesn't wait for Rylan and Emily to respond. She takes off into ER 3.

A nurse guides Emily and Rylan into an empty waiting room. "We'll let you know when we have any information. Emily drops into one of the chairs.

"What the hell happened, Emily?" Rylan whirls on Emily once they are alone.

"Rylan, I…"

"What good are you if you can't protect her?"

"I did everything I could," Emily dejectedly.

"And look where we are? Look where my sister is?" Rylan shouts angrily.

The waiting room doors burst open. It's Ashley.

"Ry, I'm so sorry I wasn't with you sooner. I was in a meeting. I didn't get your messages." Ashley runs into Rylan's arms.

Emily rubs her eyes and rushes out of the room, barely hearing Ashley call her name. She pushes the bathroom door open, she goes over to the sink and turns on the faucet. The sound of the running water fills the bathroom. Emily runs her hands under the water and then wipes her face. She takes a deep breath. She exhales and looks in the mirror. When she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she breaks.

Emily breaks down in sobs. Her forearms hold her up on the counter, but soon that isn't enough. Her knees buckle, and she's on her knees in front of the sink. She manages to pull herself to the nearest wall and sit against it with her knees pulled into her body. She sobs.

Rylan was right. What good was she? Or her badge? Or her gun? She couldn't protect the woman she loves. Even worse, Rachel was basically fighting for her life and she didn't know how Emily felt for her.

Emily feels a hand on her arm and immediately jumps to wipe her eyes. She looked at the hand on her arm to the person it belonged to. Penelope Garcia.

"I'm fine," Emily sniffs. She stands and looks at her face in the mirror. She moves automatically as she wets her face with water and dries it. "I should get back out there."

"Oh, sweet girl" Garcia says as she stands from the floor. "It's going to be okay," Garcia pulls Emily in for a hug. Emily doesn't respond. "Your lady is going to be fine and the two of you will go back to having cute little secret phone calls in stairwells."

"I should get back out there," Emily repeats, pulling away before leaving the bathroom.

Emily walks numbly into the waiting room. The team is there along with Rylan and Ashley. Emily takes a seat away from both groups. She sits with her forearms on her thighs and leaning forward looking at the floor. Garcia sits on one side of Emily and JJ takes a seat on her other side. JJ slips her hand through Emily's while Garcia rubs Emily's back.

"Rachel Montgomery," the doctor calls into the waiting room.

Rylan and Ashley rush to her with their hands clasped together. Emily walks over to the doctor, but keeps her distance from Rylan and Ashley with her hands stuffed into the pockets of her pants.

"What's your relation to Ms. Montgomery?" the doctor asks.

"I'm her brother, and she's her girlfriend," Rylan says acknowledging Emily.

"Your sister is going to be fine." Everyone in the room lets out a relieved sigh, some audible, some not. "She regained consciousness after we were able to lower her heart rate. We don't expect her to have any more complications with her heart, but we want to keep her overnight just to be sure. We're also going to give her a sedative just to calm and relax her."

"When can we see her?" Rylan asks.

"Right now is fine," the doctor says. "The sedative will most likely knock her out. I heard about what she'd been through today and I wanted to give you guys time talk with her before we sedate her. I only ask that you all don't overwhelm her."

"Of course," Ashley says. "Thank you."

"It's been my pleasure," she says. "I'm just glad that I could help given everything that's happened to her today. She's already set up in a room, so if you'll follow me, I'll take you to her."

Rylan turns toward Emily. "I'm going to go and then…" Rylan says awkwardly.

"Yeah, no, go," Emily says. "Go see her. I'll be here."

"I'll come get you," Rylan says as he and Ashley follow the doctor immediately.

Emily nods, mostly to herself since Rylan and Ashley are now out of sight. She turns around and is surprised to find the team. Truthfully, she'd forgotten they were there. Emily clears her throat.

"You guys don't have to stay," Emily says.

"We're not leaving you," JJ answers.

"Seriously, guys, I'll be fine."

"We said no, Princess," Garcia says. She gets up and pulls Emily to sit around the BAU team. "Now, tell us about this sweet cupcake that has broken into the princess' castle and stolen her heart."

Emily smiles in spite of herself. This was her family.

* * *

**Rachel's Hospital Room**

Rylan pushes the door to Rachel's room open. He and Ashley walk into the room and take in the fluorescent lighting and rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor broadcasting Rachel's heartbeats. Rachel lays on the bed.

"I'm not sleep," Rachel says in a groggy voice as she cracks her eyes open.

Ashley rushes over to her friend and hugs her as gently as she can muster with the relief flooding through her body at the sight of her friend.

"Thank god, you're okay," Ashley says.

Rylan moves to the other side of the bed. "How're you feeling, Rachie?"

"I'm fine, a little tired but -" Rachel shrugs. She turns to Ashley. "How was your meeting?"

"It was fine, everything went well until I got out and had a call about my best friend being captured in a bank and then taken to the hospital."

"Sorry," Rachel says. She leans her head back against the pillows and rests her eyes.

Rylan sighs. "As much as I hate to leave, we should probably go. They said they'd be giving you a sedative soon and Emily…"

"No." Rachel's eyes snap open and she sits up. "I don't want to see her." She shakes her head.

"Rachel, Emily needs to see that you're okay," Ashley says softly.

"I can't. I can't see her." Rachel continues to shake her head.

"Alright, you don't have to," Rylan decides.

"Rylan," Ashley says. "Emily is out there probably going out of her mind…"

"Rachel wouldn't be here if Emily had protected her," Rylan raises his voice. Rachel closes her eyes. She takes in a breath and then exhales slowly.

"Guys, please," Rachel pleads.

"Rachel," is as far as Ashley gets before Rachel cuts her off.

"No. I don't want to see her and that's it," Rachel says with finality.

Ashley knows that she can't change Rachel's mind and she hates it. Her best friend could have died and seeing her in that hospital bed made her survival real. Emily wouldn't get that today. She wouldn't get the reality that comes with seeing Rachel alive and not just hearing the doctor say that she was alive.

"We should go," Rylan says. She leans down and hugs his sister. "I love you, Rachie"

"I love you, too, Ry." Rachel hugs back.

Next, Ashley leans down and hugs Rachel. "I think you're making a mistake," Ashley whispers. "But I love you anyway."

"I love you too."

"We'll be back tomorrow to pick you up," Ashley says. Rylan and Ashley leave the room. Rachel drops her head back onto her propped up pillows.

* * *

**Waiting Room**

The whole team laughs at a story Emily is telling when Rylan and Ashley return to the waiting room. Emily jumps up from her seat as soon as she sees them.

"How is she?"

"She's fine," Rylan says.

"She was awake and talking. I really think keeping her overnight is just a precaution," Ashley adds.

"Can I see her?"

"She doesn't want to see you," Rylan tells Emily.

All the air was sucked out of the room for Emily and the team. They were listening, but they also wanted to give Emily some semblance of privacy with the people closer to her girlfriend than they.

"What?" Emily asked disbelieving.

"I'm sorry, Emily, but she asked that you not come see here," Ashley added.

Emily didn't know what to say. She felt like the world was spinning. Her girlfriend was taken hostage at gunpoint for hours, she had lost consciousness and been rushed to the hospital with tachycardia, she hadn't woken up. Emily hadn't seen her girlfriend's eyes in an hour. Rachel didn't know she loved her. And now she couldn't see her. She couldn't see her girlfriend alive.

Rylan said something to Ashley, but Emily had no idea what it was. She saw Ashley reach out to touch her arm, and when she looked up at Ashley, Rylan was gone.

"Did she say why?" Emily found herself asking.

Ashley shakes her head. "I'm so sorry, Emily." She pulls Emily into a hug. Emily just stands there with her arms at her side. "Just give her time. She'll come around. She loves you."

Ashley pulls away. She gives Emily a weak smile.

"Call me if you need anything, okay?"

Emily nods weakly. Ashley gives Emily's arm one last squeeze before leaving the waiting room. Emily falls into the nearest seat. No one says anything. They watch her try different position, trying to get comfortable.

"Emily?" Derek breaks the silence. He walks over to Emily and holds his hand out. "Come on, let me take you home."

"No, I need to be here in case she wants me."

Derek kneels down so he's closer to her. "They're going to give her a sedative, Princess. She's going to be out the whole night. The best thing you can do for Rachel is to take care of yourself, and that means sleeping in a bed and not a crappy waiting room chair." Derek holds his hand out to Emily again.

Emily rubs her eyes before taking his hand. The team leaves the waiting room together.

* * *

**Emily's Apartment**

Emily and Derek stop in front of Emily's door.

"You walked me up, satisfied?"

"Open the door," Derek says.

"No. You are not coming in and crashing on my couch, Morgan," Emily says. "I'm fine."

Derek leans against the wall and eyes Emily. He knows she's not fine, but he also knows Emily. He raises his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, Prentiss.

Emily opens her apartment door and heads inside.

"If you need to talk, call me," Derek says before pushing off the wall and leaving down the hall.

Emily closes the door. As soon as it shuts and she turns the locks into place, Emily slides down against it, hugs her knees to her chest, and sobs.

* * *

**Okay, guys. ****24 and a half pages and 8,211 words later,** It Wasn't Supposed to Happen Like This is officially over. It has been a ride. For both you guys and me. This was not at all what I expected for the team to find out, but it happened and I really like it. Don't worry, I'm not finished with Emily and Rachel. 

**I think I already know what a few of you are going to say from our talks after your reviews, but REVIEW anyway. I love getting them and reading you guys' thoughts and feelings on everything. And I do respond to all the ones I get with registered usernames, so talk to me!**

**If you follow me, you'll see that this section is going to get it's own story now. So if you like it, you can favorite it. It will be marked as complete, and I'll finish Emily and Rachel's story here.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**TVCrazed.**


	16. Dinner for Two

**Hey guys. You guys were such troopers with that last part. I loved reading and responding to all of your reviews. I tried not to give you guys another heart attack with this one, but I am now known for my cliffhangers, I guess haha.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Dinner for Two**

The team relaxes on their plane heading back to Quantico and tries to act as if they aren't fully eavesdropping on Emily's phone conversation.

"We're close to landing, so I should be picking her up in an hour," Emily tells the person on the other end of her phone. "Okay. I'll text you when I have her, is that enough time?" Emily listens. "Yeah, just leave it in the oven on warm, and the candles are in the kitchen drawer closest to the door."

Emily listens to the other end and rolls her eyes.

"Yes, yes, I know, Ashley. You and Garcia just focus on not ruining my place." Emily disconnects the call.

JJ drops down in the seat next to Emily as all eyes go to the brunette. "Garcia _and _Ashley at your place?"

"It's been a year," Reid says still looking down at his book.

"Since everyone seems so interested, Reid is right. Rach and I have been together for a year. Today is our anniversary. She doesn't know I'm coming back today and we made tentative plans to celebrate for this weekend, but I thought I'd surprise her. Hence Garcia and Ashley probably reeking havoc on my apartment."

"So what's the plan?" Morgan asked.

"Homemade Italian dinner. Rach loves my lasagna, so they are following my recipe, along with salad and garlic bread," Emily says with pride. "Candlelit with the DC skyline as a backdrop. And Ashley's made one of Rachel's favorite deserts."

Rossi whistles impressed. "Wow. Impressive, kid. Where were you when I needed save my marriages?"

"College," Emily says with a smirk. Everyone laughs.

"Getting all the ladies, no doubt," JJ adds. "All this time you should have been taking lessons from Emily, Morgan."

"No lessons needed, believe me," Morgan defends.

"Right? How long did your last relationship go for?" Emily asks.

"Two months, 24 days," Reid answers.

"Not my fault, she…"

"Couldn't handle the job," Everyone says at the same time as Morgan.

"We've heard that a time or two," Rossi says.

"About 12," Hotch adds with a smile.

"I'll give you some advice for free," Emily starts. "If you think she's worth it, don't let the job be the reason it ends. When Rach and I first started, I know you all remember, I called or text her every time we hit a lull or took a break. When the right girl comes along that makes you want to call her just to hear her voice or tell her some stupid joke you thought of, the job won't come between that. You just have to meet her first."

"Aww, our little Emily," JJ gushed. Everyone else was trying hard not to show Emily their grins.

"Shut up," Emily says with a shake of her head. "I'm going back to reading." Emily pulls her book from her lap and tries to focus on the words. "Stop looking at me."

* * *

**Outside Rachel's Apartment**

Emily's cellphone beep sounds through her parked car. She looks down at it.

A text from Ashley: _Lasagna's in the oven with bread warming. Salad and brownies in the fridge. Table's all set. We're heading out now._

_Emily: Thanks. Getting her now._

Emily grabs the bouquet of tulips sitting on her passenger seat before getting out of her car and jogging to her girlfriend's building. She pulls out her keys and enters the building. She takes the stairs to the second floor. She smoothes out her light blue button up and repositions the flowers in her hand before knocking on the door.

She hears her someone walk to the door and stop briefly before the locks turn. She comes face to face with her girlfriend and a smile breaks out on her face.

"Emily," Rachel says shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Happy Anniversary," Emily says holding the flowers toward Rachel.

Rachel smiles widely as she takes the flowers. "They're beautiful, babe. I love them and you." Rachel takes Emily's hand and pulls her into the apartment. "Come in."

"We have to go," Emily tells Rachel as she enters the apartment and closes the door behind her.

"Where?"

"Surprise," Emily says with a smirk. "Get those in some water."

Rachel leaves Emily by the door. Emily hears her moving around searching for a vase. "Do I at least have time to change."

"You look fine."

Rachel scoffs. "Yeah, right." She was in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Rachel comes back over to Emily. "Seriously, at least tell me what I should wear since you won't tell me where we are going."

"Something comfortable is fine. It really doesn't matter."

Rachel narrows her eyes at her girlfriend, challenging her.

"Maybe not sweatpants?" Emily relents.

Rachel runs to her bedroom. She comes out a second later, no longer in sweatpants but dark wash jeans with the same shirt. "This?"

"Perfect."

They leave Rachel's apartment hand in hand. Emily opens the passenger side door for Rachel when they reach the car.

* * *

**Outside Emily's Apartment Door**

Emily puts her key in the lock, but before turning it, she turns to Rachel. "Close your eyes," she says to Rachel.

Rachel steps closer to Emily. She takes her face in both hands and kisses her. Emily moans into the kiss.

"Definitely not complaining, but what was that for?" Emily asks when they pull away.

"Just realized I hadn't properly greeted you," Rachel says with a smile.

"If I leave the building and come back, will I get that again?" Emily smirks.

"Open the door, Ms. Prentiss." Rachel says before closing here eyes.

Emily opens the door and guides Rachel inside. "Keep your eyes closed for a minute." Emily lets go of Rachel's hand and rushes over to the drawer to grab a lighter.

"It smells amazing in here," Rachel says with her eyes still closed.

She lights the short candles lining the breakfast bar and then moves to the two long candles standing on the dinner table. Emily places the lighter back in it's spot and then takes Rachel's hand in hers once again.

"Okay, open them," Emily instructs.

Rachel gasps when she sees the table set up for two surrounded by the room in candlelight and the DC skyline behind the table. "Emily."

"Go have a seat. I'll bring the food."

Rachel moves in a daze toward the table as Emily heads to the kitchen to plate their food.

"You didn't have to do this. We had plans for this weekend," Rachel says her seat at the table.

"I know," Emily says from the kitchen. "But _today _is our anniversary. And we wrapped our case and came home today, I wanted to surprise you. It's our first one. I wanted it to be special."

"I love you," Rachel says as Emily comes over with their plates of lasagna, salad.

"I love you, too." Emily places the plates down. She pecks Rachel's lips before she goes back into the kitchen. She comes back with a plate of garlic bread and a bottle of wine.

"Is this your lasagna?" Rachel asks. Emily uncorks the wine and pours them each a glass.

"Yes, it is."

"How'd you do all this?"

"I have my ways." Emily takes her seat across from Rachel.

"Garcia or Ashley?" Rachel asks with a smile.

Emily chuckles. "Both." Emily takes Rachel's hand on the table and runs her thumb over the back of her girlfriend's hand. "Before we dig in, I just want you to know how much I love you, Rachel."

"I know, Em."

Emily smiles. "I am in love with you, Rachel Montgomery. We had some hard times this year, but we also had some really great and amazing ones and I wouldn't trade that for anything. I wouldn't take back any of the hard ones because we're here. We made it through them and even still this has been the best year of my life. Because of you. Going to Dean's that day was the best decision I've ever made. So, thank you for being an adorable scatterbrain and leaving your notebook in your booth and putting up with my job, and more importantly me."

Rachel sniffs, wipes a tear from her eye and lets out a small chuckle. "Thank you for bringing my notebook back to me. I feel exactly the same way. I love you so much, Emily Prentiss. And I'm looking forward to more years with you."

Emily wipes the hand from her eyes. She lets out a breath. "Okay. No more crying. It's our one year anniversary. We should be all smiles."

"I agree," Rachel says. "Only smiles from now on. You know what would really make me smile?"

"What?"

"Fudge brownies with M&Ms courtesy of Ashley."

"Hmm. Well, if it will make you smile, I think I can produce a batch," Emily says with a smile.

"God, I love you."

Emily laughs.

* * *

**Everyone's heart in tact? Just to clarify: this is me getting back to the original one-shot set up that this series started with that were not in chronological order. The last part was in chronological order because of it's continuous plot. Does that make sense?  
**

**Tell me what you think.**

**If there's anything you want to see, let me know and I'll see if I can make it happen. My track record with prompts for this story is not good, someone asked for a fluffy story with Rachel meeting the team and you all know what that turned into. But I will try.**

**Looking forward to everyone's comments on this one.  
**

**Thanks.**

**TVCrazed.**


	17. The Shopping Tail

**Hey guys, I'm back with an actual new chapter for your Rachel/Emily (Remily? Can we make that a thing?) fix. **

**Check out the NOTE at the END please. It's an idea that depends on your input to happen or not.**

**Timeline: After the hostage situation, Before their one year anniversary.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Shopping Tail**

Rachel and Ashley exited the clothing store, bags hanging arms and wrists, and walked onto the sun lit street. They both pulled their sunglasses down to their eyes. Rachel looked across the street and down the block casually as Ashley adjusted her bags.

Ashley could definitely overdo it with the shopping on any day, but her love affair with shopping was definitely on display when she and Rachel had one of their girls' days. Ashley looks up at Rachel when she gets herself situated.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asks when she notices her friend's frown.

"I think someone's following us," Rachel says.

"What?" Ashley tries to look around.

"Don't look," Rachel urges her. "Come on." Rachel pulls Ashley along down the street away from the man she thinks is following them.

"What should we do? Why do you think he's following us?"

"I noticed him around the last two places we've been," Rachel says as she pulls out her phone. "I'm calling Em." The two continue to walk.

* * *

**Emily's Apartment**

Emily groans and rolls over. She really did not want her phone to be ringing right now. She and the rest of the team had gotten back from a particularly draining case around three in the morning. Everyone was eager to get home and didn't care about getting to their own beds in the precious hours before the sunrise as long as they got there as soon as possible. All Emily wanted was at least ten hours in her amazing bed. It seemed that wasn't going to happen. She reached for her phone on the nightstand with her eyes closed.

"Prentiss."

"Hey, sorry to wake you," Rachel said from the other end.

Emily rubbed her face, trying to focus. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Emily asks as she sits up in her bed and tries to remain calm. Her girlfriend knew what time she had gotten to her apartment and would not have disturbed her for no reason.

"Ashley and I are out shopping. I think someone's following us," Rachel rushes out. Emily gets out of bed and heads to the closet to throw on some clothes. "I'm not sure. I don't—"

"Where are you?"

"The stores on 16th," Rachel answers.

"I'll be there."

"Emily," Rachel starts.

"Nothing's going to happen," Emily reassures her girlfriend as she slips into her shoes.

"Please hurry?"

Emily clips on her gun and badge and throws on a jacket to cover them. "I'm leaving now. I want you to keep shopping try to act as normal as possible. Don't let the person know you've noticed, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good to know my lessons are working though," Emily manages to say with a smile.

"I'm a pretty quick study," Rachel responds with a smile.

"Of course," Emily says. "I love you. I'll call when I'm closer.

"Okay. I love you, too." They both hang up.

Ashley shakes her head at her friend and the grin on her face.

"What?"

"Someone is following us, and you still have time to flirt with your girlfriend."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Shut up." Rachel says as she pulls Ashley into another store.

"What'd she say?" Ashely asks as they make their way through the store.

"She's on her way. We're supposed to keep shopping."

"I can definitely do that," Ashley says.

Rachel stops. "Ash."

Ashley looks back. There was something in her friend's voice that caught her off guard. "Hey," Ashley says walking back over to Rachel. She rubs her hand on her arm. "Everything is going to be fine. We don't even know if that guy was following us for sure, okay? And you said Emily's on her way. She'll figure this all out."

"I don't want this to be like last time," Rachel confesses.

"It won't be. I won't let it," Ashley says. "I don't think I could survive it."

"Hey." Rachel smacks Ashley's arm with a laugh. Ashley hooks her arm with Rachel's and walks them farther into the store.

"You were terrible. And Em wasn't any better from what I heard from Penelope and JJ," Ashley says as she looks at a dress. "Pen said she got a motorcycle."

"She already had the motorcycle," Rachel informs her friend as she looks at a few items.

"Doesn't surprise me. That woman is already a sexy badass. Add a motorcycle and leather jacket and she's like the official sexy badass that all badasses in training want to be."

Rachel tries to hide her blush. "How about we stop talking about how sexy my girlfriend is?"

* * *

**Meanwhile with Emily**

Emily navigates her car out of her parking garage. The sound of ringing fills the car as she waits for someone to answer the other line.

"Hey, I need you to meet me at the stores on 16th in ten minutes. Rachel thinks someone's following her."

"I'm on my way."

"Thanks, Morgan."

Emily tried to remain calm as she drives through the streets. This couldn't be happening. Not again. She exhales a deep breath before telling the car to call Rachel. She listens to the ringing.

"Em." Rachel's voice fills the car.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. We're in New York and Company."

"Have you been to any more stores? Have you noticed the person still following you?"

"No, this is the only one we've been to since we've talked. We went to a few stores before that, but I only noticed him at the last three."

"Okay. I'm close. Do you remember what he looks like?"

"Uh, no. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. He's never been in the store with you guys?"

"I've only noticed him outside."

"Okay. I need you to tell me what he looks like, so I can spot him. That store has a second floor, right?"

"Yes. I'm there now."

"Okay, look out the window toward the street." Emily hears Rachel walking.

"I'm here."

"Do you see him?"

"Yes. He's across the street now," Rachel says.

Three quick beeps sounds in Emily's car. She looks to the console screen and sees Morgan is calling. "Rach, hold on a minute, Morgan's on the other line he's meeting me there." Emily gets out of her car with her phone and pulls Morgan's call into Rachel's.

"Emily," Morgan's voice sounds through the speakers.

"Morgan, Rachel's going to tell us what this guy looks like. Go ahead, Rach."

"He's across the street, leaning against the park's half wall. Dark jeans, blue crew neck shirt, a little balding. He's reading a newspaper."

"What about his build, Rach?" Morgan asks.

"Broad shoulders, looks a bit like you, I guess."

"Okay. That's great, babe. I'm walking toward you right now," Emily tells her girlfriend. "Morgan, you take south of New York and Co. and I'll take north. I want to get a look at this guy."

"I'm on my way." He answers.

Emily walks quickly down the street toward the store her girlfriend is in. She spots the person who has been following her girlfriend. She groans and rolls her eyes.

"Hey, Derek, just go into the store with Rach and Ashley," Emily says into the phone.

"What? Why?" Derek asks.

"I know this guy."

"You know the guy who's been following me today?" Rachel asks.

"Unfortunately."

"Friend or foe?" Derek asks.

"Annoyance," Emily answers. "I'll just talk to him."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. He's harmless."

"Alright," Derek relents as he walks into the store.

"I'll see you in a minute, Rach," Emily says.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too," Emily says before disconnecting the call.

Emily pockets her cell phone and walks over to the man, who looks to be in his late 50s.

"Hi, Lewis."

The man's head jerks up from his newspaper at the sound of Emily's voice.

"Emily? What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question." Emily sits back on the half wall and looks up at Lewis casually. "Seems someone's been following my girlfriend. She noticed and called me."

Lewis folds the newspaper in his hand and sits beside Emily.

"I thought you were retired," Emily says.

"Your mother called."

Emily chuckles lightly. "Well, I figured that when I saw you, but why?"

"She just wanted me to check out your girlfriend."

"Why?"

"She didn't say."

"You let her pull you out of retirement for no reason?"

"She's your mother," Lewis says as he bumps shoulders with Emily. "And I didn't really have anything going on today."

"Right." Emily nods with a smile. "You see anything good while watching them?" Emily nods to the top floor of the store across the street. Derek and Rachel are standing in the window with the backs to each other as they both pretend to look at clothes standing on the floor and on the walls.

"Nope, just been following them to different stores. That friend of hers can shop. She comes out with at least two bags from every store."

Emily laughs. "Yes, Ashley loves to shop."

Lewis looks down at Emily. "So how'd she make me? I thought she was an author, writes teen stuff, right?"

"Young adult fiction," Emily corrects. "And maybe you're just getting sloppy in your surveillance, old man." Emily winks.

"Oh, that hurts, Em," Lewis says with a hand over his chest.

Emily smiles. "I've been teaching her tricks to be aware of her surroundings."

"Of course," Lewis nods.

Emily pats her thighs before she stands. "Lewis, you are officially off the Prentiss clock. I will talk to my mother."

"Alright, Em." Lewis pulls Emily into a hug. "It's good to see you."

"You too." Emily pulls away.

"Don't be a stranger," Lewis says before walking away with a wave.

Emily watches him leave before crossing the street and entering the store her girlfriend and friends are in. Derek, Morgan, and Ashley meet her on the first level.

"What was that?" Derek asks.

"Family friend. Hired by my mother."

"To follow us?" Ashley asked. Emily nods.

"Why?" Rachel asks as she connects her fingers with Emily's.

Emily shrugs. "I've no idea, but I'll find out." She looks to the other women. "Are you guys okay to keep shopping? Or are you heading home?"

Rachel and Ashley looked at each other before Rachel answers, "I think we're going to head back. Ashley's had her fix."

"Alright. I'm going to head over to my mother's and have a chat with her." Emily looks to Morgan. "Help them get back to their car?"

"Of course," he answers.

Emily looks down at her girlfriend. "Is it okay if I come by later?"

"Always." Rachel kisses the brunette. "I'll see you later. Love you."

"You too. Let me know when you get home." Emily leaves the group.

* * *

**Ambassador Prentiss' House**

Emily entered her mother's kitchen to see her preparing a salad. "Hi, Mother."

Elizabeth Prentiss turned from the island to face her daughter. "Emily, what are you doing here?"

Emily stifles an eye roll. "I know you had Lewis follow Rachel today."

Elizabeth looks at Emily, debating if she is going to deny this. "How'd you know?"

Emily moves to sit on a stool on the other side of the island. "Rachel saw him, called me. Lewis and I chatted a bit. So, why?"

"I just wanted to learn more about this woman."

"Like where she shops?" Emily smirks. "You could have just asked, Mother."

"No, just…about her. We haven't really had a chance to talk since you came over after—

"So you thought tailing her would be good?" Emily cuts her off, giving her mother a hard time.

I'm trying." Elizabeth shrugs. Emily had never seen her mother make that movement. It seemed a bit…helpless. Something she would never associate with her mother.

"I'm sorry. We've been busy. Me with cases, Rach writing," Emily says. "But we should plan for a dinner. The three of us?" Emily suggests.

"I'd like that, Emily." Elizabeth smiles.

"Okay," Emily says standing from the stool and moves around the island toward her mother. "I'll ask Rachel when she's free, and I'll hope not to be called on a case."

The two Prentiss women stood in front of each other awkwardly. Both debating whether they should go in for the hug. Their relationship was getting better, but was it hug goodbye better? In the end, they both opted for a smile.

"I'll call you," Emily says as she backpedals toward the kitchen doorway.

"Okay."

"Bye, Mother."

"Goodbye, Emily." Elizabeth said as she watches her daughter leave.

* * *

**Rachel's Apartment**

Emily and Rachel rest on the couch in silence. Rachel snuggled into Emily's side with Emily's arm around her girlfriend and drawing patters on Rachel's arm.

"So…dinner with your mom," Rachel says more as a question.

"Yeah," Emily replies. Each speaking just loud enough for the other to hear, not wanting to break their peaceful bubble.

"How do you feel about that?"

"In her ambassador way, she's trying. I should too, right?" Emily asks. Now that she isn't in the moment with her mother, she is not sure about the dinner she suggested.

"I think it'd be good to clear the air between you two, learn who each other is now and move away from the past. I'll try to be available whenever you're free and ready to have that dinner."

"Thank you." Emily kisses Rachel's forehead.

* * *

**Welcome to the end of the chapter you guys. How'd you like that? Let me know how you felt about it.**

**Note: So if you guys follow me or this story you know that I posted a chapter a couple days ago (?) that was asking you guys' opinion on an idea I had. The day after I posted that chapter, I realized that I could just put a poll up on my page. So now there's a poll that I would like you guys to take about the following idea.**

**Idea: I was thinking about creating a Tumblr page for the stories that I'm actively working on. They both have original characters so I would put pictures of them on there and I would take requests for other fandoms if you'd guys want. Maybe contests or something for you guys, if you'd want. I'd probably put some excerpts of my own stuff up there. It would pretty much be whatever you guys want to see of my writing and these characters. Just kinda a more interactive aspect of my two active Criminal Minds stories and any other fandoms and stories I create in the future.**

So let me know if you guys would be interested in this. I guess if I get a decent number of people who are for this idea I'll make the page.

On a completely random note: any Rizzoli and Isles reading this? I feel like Emily and Jane would be friends, am I the only one? I thought about making a story with that idea.

**Okay. So jeez this is long. Gotta stop rambling. To review: REVIEW, VOTE on my profile (feel free to vote no if you don't want me to do that) and HAVE A GREAT DAY/NIGHT wherever you are.**

**Thanks (You guys are the best!)**

**TVCrazed.**


	18. Lunch Interrupted

**Hey guys. Here's another chapter. I'm not too sure about it so tell me what you think.**

**Timeline: A little after Rachel and Emily's first date.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Lunch Interrupted**

Rylan rushes down the street. The call he received from his girlfriend seemed urgent. She all but demanded he leave their relaxing couch and the baseball game to help her, in that rushed way that she uses when she absolutely needs something done. He spots her outside of the restaurant and runs up to her.

"Hey, are you okay? What's up?" Rylan asks his girlfriend.

"You know I love you, right?" Ashley starts.

"That's never a good way to start a conversation."

"Just say yes."

"Yes," Rylan responds skeptically. "What's going on?"

"Even through the crazy stuff?"

"Maybe?" Rylan says slowly.

"I'm serious, Ry," Ashley says with a slap to Rylan's arm.

"Fine, yeah. What's up?"

"Come on." Ashley takes his hand and pulls him into the brightly lit chain restaurant.

A hostess approaches them. "Hi, just the two of you?" The woman asks way too cheerily.

"Actually, we're meeting a couple people," Ashley says. Rylan looks to his girlfriend. He has no idea what's going on. "They should be here. Do you mind if we look around for them?"

The hostess thinks about Ashley's request. It wasn't particularly busy in the restaurant so she didn't really see a reason to deny the request. "No, not at all," the hostess says with a smile.

"Thanks." Ashley pulls Rylan farther into the restaurant.

"Ash, what are we doing?" He asks as he follows her. He looks around the restaurant and sees his sister's profile a few tables away. Rylan stops Ashley from moving forward. "Ash, no," he whispers harshly. "We are not doing this. It's completely out of bounds."

"Don't you think it's time we all properly met?" Ashley whispers back.

"That's not for us to decide. They haven't even been together that long."

Emily notices a man and a woman arguing in the aisle a few tables down from her and Rachel. She definitely knows the woman.

"Is that Ashley?" Emily asks Rachel, nodding toward the couple.

Rachel turns in her seat. "Oh, my god," Rachel says when she spots both her friend and brother. "Come on," she whispers. She tries to slip out of the booth without a sound. Emily copies her movements on the other side of the table. As soon as the two stand from the table—

"Hey, Rachel," Ashley calls out. Rylan stands awkwardly at Ashley's side while Emily stands awkwardly behind Rachel. "Crazy meeting you here. Hi, Emily." Emily smiles in return.

Rachel groans and turns toward her soon-to-be ex-friend. "Not really, since I told you Emily and I were going to be here."

"Hmm, I don't remember that," Ashley says. "Maybe I remembered subconsciously when Rylan suggested lunch."

"I didn't do that," Rylan chimed in.

"I know," Rachel manages to say with a small smile at her brother. "Ashley, can we talk for a minute." Rachel pulls Ashley away from their two significant others.

"Hi, I'm Rylan," Rylan introduces himself to Emily as Rachel and Ashley disappear out of the restaurant.

"Emily." The two shake hands.

"I'm really sorry about this."

"Is this typical Ashley?" Emily asks as the two sit at the table.

"Pretty much," Rylan answers with a laugh.

**Rachel and Ashley**

"This is not okay, Ash," Rachel says in frustration.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," Ashley says. "But we haven't officially met and you guys have been together a while now."

"It's hardly been three weeks," Rachel says outraged. "And Emily's been gone for days at a time with her job."

"Exactly. So why don't we get this out of the way, you know, since we're all here right now."

Rachel lets out a frustrated breath. "No."

"But —," Ashley tries.

"No. I don't need you scaring her off. I really like her, Ash."

"I know. I'm sorry. She's just the first person you've been really interested in for a while. It's exciting.

"You are way too into my love life. If Rylan's not cutting it, I can talk to him."

"Shut up," Ashley says with a nudge. "Rylan's perfect."

"Hardly," Rachel scoffs. "I have no idea what you see in him."

"Hey," Emily says, touching Rachel's arm as she comes up to the two.

"You don't have to go, do you?" Rachel asks, both sad and annoyed that her time with Emily had been cut short.

"No, I just wanted to let you know it was okay for them to join us," Emily responds. "It's fine, really."

Rachel sees Ashley's beaming smile. She grabs Emily's hand and pulls her a few paces away from Ashley. "Emily, no, this was our lunch."

"I know. And I would really love to get back to it," Emily says. "I don't want to get called in before we have a chance to actually eat." She glances at their locked hands and gives a small smile. "I can handle it being with a couple more people than planned."

"Are you sure? I was really close to getting her to leave."

"I'm sure. Nothing can be worse than Ashley on our first date, right?"

"I'm actually afraid to answer that question." Emily laughs at Rachel's response.

"It's really okay."

"Okay." The two walk back over to Ashley. "You can stay," Rachel says to Ashley.

Ashley squeals. A noise neither Rachel nor Emily were expecting. The three women walk back into the restaurant to the table Rylan is manning. He munches on a breadstick and stands when they approach the table.

"Everything okay?" He asks.

"Apparently, you're staying," Rachel says.

"Are you sure?" Rylan looks between his sister and Emily.

"It's fine," Emily says. She lets go of Rachel's hand and ushers her toward one side of the booth with her hand on the small of her back.

Rylan lets Ashley into the other side. Rylan and Emily slide in next to Ashley and Rachel.

"So let's order, shall we?" Emily flags down their waiter and the table orders. "So, I know Ashley is Rachel's editor. What do you do, Rylan?"

"I'm a graphic designer. I do a lot of company rebranding."

"Rylan worked on Chase's latest rebrand," Ashley bragged.

"Congratulations," Emily says.

"Thanks. And you're an FBI agent?"

"Yeah," Emily answers a bit awkwardly. Her job was definitely not casual lunch talk.

"Emily goes all over the country catching criminals," Rachel beams. Emily ducks her head at Rachel's sentiment.

"That's crazy," Rylan says fascinated. "I-I mean not you, but, you know, that you do that?" Rylan stops, takes a breath, and starts again. "I mean, it must be exciting and —,"

Emily decides to stop him. "Creating a profile and putting a criminal behind bars can be exciting, but it can be a tough job sometimes." Emily answers.

"Yeah, I bet."

"So," Rachel starts, seeing Emily wants to change topics. "How'd Ashley pull you away from your couch, Ry?"

"The voice," He answers simply.

"The voice?" Emily and Ashley ask at the same time.

"Yeah, the super urgent one that makes the person jump from their chair and get right on whatever you're trying to get us to do," Rachel says.

"I don't have a voice," Ashley objects.

"You do," Rylan says. "It's pretty hard to decipher if the situation actually calls for it or it's just you thinking it does, like today."

"Yeah, your 'this chapter absolutely has to be done by Wednesday, Rachel' urgent voice is the same as your —

"'Rylan, I need you to find my keys' urgent voice," Rylan chimes in.

The talk pauses as their waiter comes with their food and they all dig in.

"So, did you guys," Emily gestures to the two opposite her and Rachel, "meet through Rachel?"

"No, we actually met in college," Ashley says.

"You didn't go to the same school? Emily asks Rachel and Rylan.

"Nope, sharing a womb, house, and schooling up to high school was enough. After the four years away from him during the day in high school, I thought I could really get used to him not being around," Rachel says playfully.

"Me too, Rachie," Rylan joked. "So I went to BU and Rach went to the other side of the country to Stanford.

Emily's phone rings.

"Sorry," Emily says. She turns to her side in the booth, away from the group. "Yeah, Hotch, I can be there in ten.

Emily turns back to the three. "You have to go?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Work? It's Sunday," Rylan says.

"Always on call," Emily says. "I have to go, but you guys should stay, finish your meal, okay?" Emily says the the group. "It was nice meeting you guys," she says to Rachel and Ashley.

"I'll walk you out," Rachel says. Emily almost protests, but she can tell Rachel wants to.

Emily slides out of the booth and Rachel follows. They make their way to the front of the restaurant with Emily's hand guiding Rachel through the restaurant.

"I'm sorry we didn't have lunch to ourselves," Rachel says.

"It's fine. It was better this way." Emily quickly pays for their lunch. "I would have been a nervous wreck if we had planned something together."

Rachel laughs. "I don't doubt that. Are you sure you're an FBI agent? You're a bit jumpy."

Emily laughs. "I'll get better." Emily stops. "I have to go."

"Please be safe."

Emily kisses Rachel's cheek. "I'll let you know when I land?" Emily says as a question.

"You better," Rachel says with a smile.

Emily smiles in return. "Okay." She backpedals away from Rachel a few steps before turning and jogging toward her car.

* * *

**Hey guys you've reached the end of this one. Like I said I don't know how I feel about this chapter, so it would be great if you guys could tell me what you think.**

**Other news: The Tumblr idea wouldn't leave me alone so I just made one haha. Check it out if you want. TVCrazeduniverse. tumblr. com. Nothing's really happening on it right now. I'm going to get some character pics up soon and just talking about writing and rambling (I'm pretty good at that haha). I'll try not to make it too boring.**

**Thanks guys. I look forward to seeing what you think of this chapter.**

**TVCrazed.**


	19. Do You Want Kids?

**Hey guys. Here's a new chapter. It's all Rachel and Emily. This was a tough one that took 2 days and a detour into the Rizzoli and Isles fandom in between to write. (I'll tell you about that at the end haha.) Lots of news at the end.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Do You Want Kids?**

Emily stands in the darkened doorway. She leans against the bedroom doorway for a minute watching the rise and fall of the lump on the left side of the bed. She takes a breath before she starts toward the bed. Emily hated this. No matter how many times she made this walk in the dark to slip in behind her girlfriend, she always hit her foot on something. She couldn't figure it out. It was like the furniture did this on purpose.

"Shit." She hit her foot on the bed. She groans. Every single time; she didn't understand it. A soft laugh turned cough told her Rachel was awake. "Don't laugh."

"I'm sorry. It's just every single time, Baby," Rachel says.

Emily crawls onto the bed and holds herself over her girlfriend to kiss her. She settles behind Rachel and wraps her arm around her waist. "It's too dark in here. It's impossible to walk."

"I do it just fine."

"Well, it's your furniture, of course it doesn't hate you."

Rachel laughs. "Right. Would you like me to set up some runway lights for you? From the door to the bed?"

"And from the bed to the bathroom, please," Emily jokes.

"You're ridiculous."

"How about a nightlight, at least?" Emily continues. She feels Rachel tense.

"No," Rachel says softly.

"Fine. You'll just have to take care of my injuries." Emily kisses Rachel's shoulder.

"Em." Rachel's voice tells the brunette something is wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to sleep, okay?" Rachel turns further on her side and snuggles into her pillow.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Emily tightens her grip on her girlfriend.

Emily lays in the dark with her arm wrapped around Rachel for a while. She was worried. Something was obviously up with Rachel. She wouldn't be able to sleep like this. And she knew Rachel wouldn't either.

"Rach?" No answer. "Rach, come on. I know you're awake."

"Yeah?" Rachel responds.

"What's going on? Talk to me." Emily runs her hand across Rachel's waist.

Rachel doesn't answer right away. She takes a breath before she starts. "Do you want kids?"

As a profiler, especially out in the field, things change quickly, circumstances escalate, foot pursuits happen, you have to think on your feet. None of that experience prepared her for _that _question, so she was left with… "Uh"

Rachel sighs. "Forget it. It's late. Let's just sleep."

"No, no, I'm awake. We can talk," Emily says quickly. She sits up against the pillows and reaches to turn on the light on her nightstand. "Come on." Emily tries to get Rachel to face her.

Rachel turns over. "How are you in your pajamas?" Rachel didn't hear Emily changing her clothes. She sits up against her pillows next to Emily.

Emily wraps her arm around her girlfriend. Rachel rests her head on the brunette's shoulder. "These are the second set from my go bag. I changed in the living room."

"In the dark?" Emily shrugs. "You can change your clothes in the dark in the living room without making a sound, but you hurt yourself every time you walk in here?"

"Pretty much."

Rachel laughs. "Like I said, ridiculous."

The are both quiet for a moment. "So, you want kids?" Emily says softly getting them back on topic.

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Two, maybe three."

"What made you think of this?"

"Emily." Rachel looks up at her. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"I don't know," Emily answers honestly.

"You don't know if you're going to answer or you don't know if you want kids?"

"Both."

Rachel hears something in her girlfriend's voice. She can't place it though, which is rare for how long they've been together. There's fear and uncertainty and insecurity, but there's something else too. Rachel locks eyes with her girlfriend.

"Em," Rachel says softly, "I can see it."

"See what?"

"I can see you with kids. Teaching a little boy or girl Italian, or reading them Kurt Vonnegut at bedtime, telling them the story of our first date and warning them to always make sure their cell phones are charged." They both laugh.

"JJ said the same thing once, not all that, of course, but that she could see it."

"You and JJ talked about having kids? Should I be worried?" Rachel teases.

"Definitely not. She's one of my best friends, I mean, when we first met…" Emily shakes her head. "That was years ago."

Rachel pulls away from Emily in shock. She turns to face her on the bed. "Wait a minute. Pause on the kids talk. You and JJ were together? You never told me that."

"There was nothing to tell. We weren't together. I mean, when we first met I guess I was a bit attracted to her. But that was years ago, and I have you."

Rachel smirks. "You had a crush on JJ," she says scandalously. "Does she know?"

Emily is absolutely confused at the turn this conversation has taken. "No. And it doesn't matter. I'm with you, and I love you, unless you want me to call JJ and profess my undying love for her."

"Oh, so there _is_ an undying love. I knew it."

"Only for you," Emily says with an over-the-top grin.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "I knew that too." Rachel pecks her girlfriend's lips. "But back to the kids talk, what made JJ say that?"

"There was a case. A girl's family was killed. I let my emotions get in the way, I wanted to take care of her. Of course, that didn't happen. JJ found her extended family."

"Well, JJ and I are both right. You'd be great." Emily isn't looking at her. Rachel reaches out and takes Emily's hand. "But you don't think so."

"Rach, I don't know."

Rachel scoots back over to sit next to Emily. She wraps the other woman's arm around her and wraps her own arm around Emily's middle. She knew when it was hard for Emily to talk about something, it helped if she wasn't looking at her head on. "Tell me."

"I don't know how to be a mother. My mother wasn't exactly the greatest example. She was a workaholic, who left me with nannies most of the time."

"I don't think anyone knows how to be a mother the first time, Em, or even the second, or third, or fourth. And even if you think your mother wasn't the best example, she _was _an example, something you can learn from. You'll try not to make the same choices she did with your child, because you know how her choices made you feel."

Emily shakes her head. None of that matters. "I'm already like her, Rachel." Emily puts distance between herself and Rachel by getting up and pacing the floor. "I work all the time, leaving at all hours of the night, at a moment's notice, away for days or even weeks at a time. I get shot at for a living. And run head first into life-threatening situation."

Rachel watches her girlfriend. "You can change all of that, if you want."

"I'm not giving up my job," Emily says forcefully.

"I didn't say that." Rachel continues to watch her girlfriend pace the length of the bedroom with agitation and pick at her nails. "Em."

"I want you to have a child, Rachel; you should be able to have anything you want, but I can't be a mother. I don't know how."

"What aren't you telling me?" Rachel asks.

Rachel follows Emily with her eyes. Emily doesn't answer. And keeps her face out of Rachel's sight as she bites her nails. Rachel can't let her off the hook. She knows Emily is in pain. She just needs to know what Emily's not saying.

"Emily," Rachel calls after a minute of silence surrounds the room.

"If you called your parents and told them you needed them, do you think they'd come?"

"Yes," Rachel answers quickly.

"You always knew that? That whenever you called in need they would come?"

"Yeah."

"I never felt that way," Emily says with a shake of her head. "If it was a dire situation, sure. But I never felt I could go to them for anything. Even when I…"

Rachel sees Emily struggling and stands from the bed to go over to her girlfriend. Emily takes a step back and puts her hands up to stop Rachel.

"No. Stay there." Emily crosses her arms. "I was 15, and I wanted something you know. Anything to make me feel normal, like I wasn't completely ignored by my parents, or moved around the world whenever my mother was called. I…I got pregnant, and I didn't have a mother or father to call who would come if I said I need them. I couldn't have it," Emily whispers the last few words.

"Emily."

"How can I be a mother? I don't deserve it."

Rachel hops off the bed. She takes her girlfriend in her arms. "You deserve it, Emily," Rachel says sternly.

"I can't, Rachel." Emily shakes her head.

"You deserve it, Em. What you did…It couldn't have been easy, and you made an incredibly difficult choice. You felt alone, like you had no one, and you made the best choice you could. You are the most compassionate, caring, beautiful, thoughtful, kind-hearted person I know. Any child would be lucky to have you as a mother. I love you. And you deserve it all, Emily Prentiss."

Rachel holds on to Emily as tears flow down their cheeks. Emily wraps her arms around Rachel tightly.

Rachel pulls away from Emily after a few moments. She brushes Emily's hair from her face and holds her face in her hands. Rachel gives a supportive smile. "Let's go to bed, okay?"

She pulls the brunette to the bed and under the covers and reaches over to turn out the light before snuggling back to Emily. Rachel wraps her arms around her girlfriend, glad that Emily is letting her hold her this way.

"I love you." She kisses Emily's cheek. "We'll talk more in the morning. Just go to sleep."

"I love you too," Emily whispers in the dark.

* * *

**Hey,** **you've reached the end of this one. This one was really tough for me to write, so I'd love to hear what you guys thought. Specifically about Emily's characterization. I couldn't really remember the details of the case with the girl who Emily wanted to take with her, so sorry for any bad info.**

**So I have a new one-shot. It's a Rizzoli and Isles/Criminal Minds crossover with...who else...Emily! And if you squint really hard you can fit Rachel in there too haha. Check it out if you want. Leave a review. I'd appreciate it.**

**I've been working on a character photo of Rachel with Emily so that will be on my Tumblr page soon. If you don't know my page is **TVCrazedUniverse**. Check it out. I'll be taking requests from texts and gif sets there. So send it my way and I'll try to make it happen. Doesn't have to be in Criminal Minds fandom. I like plenty of others! I'm surprisingly active on there already so check it out!**

**AND we are coming up to 100 REVIEWS (very exciting!) so I'll take a request from whoever is my 100th reviewer. Based on the average reviews per chapter, I think 100 will come with the next chapter, but you guys may surprise me (I hope you do.)**

**FINALLY, wanted to let you guys know that the next chapter I plan to write is what happens with both of our lovely ladies and their friends after Rachel rejects Emily at the hospital following the hostage situation. Who's looking forward to that?**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**TVCrazed.**


	20. Aftermath

**Hey guys here's the chapter you've all been waiting for...maybe, hopefully. ****Another long note at the end about stuff- Social Media, Reviews, Story Ideas. Check it out.**

**Timeline: The day after the hostage situation**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Aftermath**

**BAU**

Hotch walks out of his office as soon as he sees his team, minus one member, walk into the bullpen. "Guys, conference room."

They all share concerned looks before heading toward the conference room. Yesterday's events still weighed heavily on each of them, and this call to the conference room as soon as they walked in didn't bode well for them either.

"Has anyone heard from Emily," Reid asks. They all shake their heads.

"Not since I dropped her off last night," Derek says.

"I went by her place this morning, she didn't answer," Garcia adds.

"She probably left early to check on Rachel," Rossi tries. They all hope that's the case as they take their seats in the conference room.

"Morning, guys. The Director—," Hotch starts from the front of the room.

"Shouldn't we wait for Emily?" Reid asks.

"I couldn't reach her." The room is silent as they try to process what that means. "The Director wants our reports for yesterday on his desk as soon as possible. And given the situation, Strauss has taken us off rotation for the today."

"How'd you manage that one?" Rossi asks.

"She suggested it, actually. She knows how this team functions." Hotch takes a seat. "Has anyone spoken to Prentiss?"

"She didn't open the door when I stopped by her place this morning, sir," Garcia answers.

"I got voicemail when I called her earlier."

"So no one's seen or heard from her?" Derek says as he pulls out his phone to call her. "Straight to voicemail."

"We have to find her then," Reid says.

"Reports are our first priority," Hotch says. "Once that's done we can focus on Emily, but Garcia, I want you to track her bank activity."

"Yes, sir," Garcia says.

"JJ, finish the report and then head to the hospital and see if she's been there," Hotch instructs. JJ nods.

"Yesterday was tough, but we're her family and she knows that," Rossi adds.

"Get those reports done, and then get out of here." Everyone leaves the conference room except Hotch and Rossi.

"She'll come back, Aaron," Rossi says.

Hotch says nothing.

* * *

**Emily's Apartment**

Emily sat up in bed and looked at the time. 9:33am. Well after her normal waking time, and honestly, she hadn't been asleep for long. She couldn't sleep, not after yesterday.

She'd heard the knocks at her door, and could only imagine the number of missed calls and voicemails that were on her phone, but she just didn't want to deal with all of that. She wanted to see Rachel. She needed to see Rachel.

So at 9:36am, she decided to do something about it. She was going to see her girlfriend. She got herself dressed, pulled on a jacket and was out the door. She sent Ashley a text as she made it to her car. At 10:02am, Emily was walking through the hospital halls toward Rachel's room.

* * *

**Rachel's Hospital Room**

"How are you feeling?" Ashley asked Rachel from the chair beside the hospital bed.

"I'm fine," Rachel says. "Where's Ry?"

"He's picking Luke and Caroline up from the airport."

"Oh, god. He called our parents? That's the last thing I need right now. I'm fine."

"Rachel, you were taken hostage at a bank, you watched someone kill himself, and you were rushed to the hospital," Ashley says, ticking each item off with her fingers. "All things any parent would want to know about and help you recover from." Ashley's phone beeps and she glances at it.

Rachel looks away from Ashley. "I didn't see him. Emily made sure I didn't see."

Ashley picks up Rachel's hand from the bed and gives it a squeeze. "Rach, it's okay not to be okay."

"I just want to move past it."

"I think you should talk to Emily," Ashley says softly.

Rachel pulls her hand away and crosses her arms over her chest. "I can't, Ash."

"She needs to see you. And she's already on her way here," Ashley says the last part quickly.

"No. No, no no. I can't. Don't let her in here," Rachel panics.

"Hey, hey, hey," Ashley squeezes her friend's hand. "What's going on?"

"I can't see her."

"Why not?" Ashley watches tears slip from the corners of Rachel's shut eyes.

Rachel shakes her head. "I feel horrible."

"Why, sweetie?"

"Because I can't see her, Ash," Rachel says angrily. "I can't even _think_ about her without being back in that bank and hearing that gunshot."

"Maybe she can help. I'm sure she's dealt with these kinds of things before."

"I'm not ready to see her yet, Ash. I love her, and I don't want every time I see her to bring me back to yesterday. I need time."

"Okay." Ashley nods. "Okay, I will send her away, but will you at least write her a note?"

Rachel nods and wipes her eyes. "Yeah."

Ashley pulls a paper and pen out of her purse and hands them to Rachel before she grabs the rolling food tray from the corner and situates it in front of her friend. She squeezes Rachel's hand and leaves the room. Emily is walking toward her. She meets her halfway.

"Hey," Ashley greets Emily. She tries to smile, but the situation makes it hollow. She knows this is going to hurt Emily, a person who she has come to think of as a friend.

"What's wrong?" Emily immediately reads Ashley.

"I'm sorry, Emily. She still doesn't want to see you."

"Did she say why?"

"It's not for me to tell, honey," Ashley says. "She has something for you though."

"What?"

"I'll go get it," Ashley says. "You can sneak a peek through the door window, okay?"

Ashley makes her way back to Rachel's room, and Emily follows to catch a glimpse of her girlfriend, who at the moment wants nothing to do with her, through a small glass rectangle in the door.

Ashley comes back out of the room. She hands Emily a folded piece of paper. "She wrote this for you."

"How is she?" Emily asks as she sees Rachel laying in the bed on her side.

"Physically, the doctors say she's fine, but they want to run some precautionary tests just to make sure everything is okay before they discharge her. She'll probably be out of here today."

"And mentally?"

Ashley shrugs. "She just wants to get past it."

"Right," Emily says, not knowing what else she could possibly say to that. "I should go then." Emily backpedals away from Ashley.

"I'm sorry, Emily."

"It's fine." Emily walks away. She presses the elevator call button, but after two seconds of waiting she decides to take the stairs. She needs to get out of there.

She makes it to her car and sits there for a moment. She exhales sharply before she unfolds the paper. Her eyes scroll over the words. She has to read it a second time. And then a third. She starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot.

* * *

**BAU**

JJ enters Garcia's lair. "Anything?"

"Nope. I'm worried. At least if there was some activity, we'd have an idea of something."

"Yeah, I know. I'm done with my report, so I'm going to head to the hospital. Want to come? I know you can monitor those searches remotely."

Garcia shakes her head. "I think I'll head to her apartment. I left her a message, so maybe she's ready to let me in."

"Okay."

"What if she doesn't come back, Jayje?"

"She will."

"But yesterday was —

"She'll come back, Pen. I know it," JJ says. They both needed to hear the words, but they weren't sure if they could let themselves fully believe it. "Let's get out of here and find Em."

* * *

**Hotch's Office**

"Hotchner," he answers his phone.

"Hey, Hotch. It's me," the voice on the other end replies.

"Emily, how are you?"

"I quit," she blurts out.

"You don't have to make that decision now, Emily. You can take some time off."

"I don't need it, Hotch. I just…I quit."

"Take some time to think about it."

"Bye, Hotch." Click.

* * *

**Rachel's Hospital Room**

Rachel's room is packed with both her parents, Rylan, and Ashley. Rachel is back in her regular clothes and waiting for her nurse to deliver her discharge papers. A short knock on the door brings the conversation about how her parents would spend their time to a stop. The door opened to JJ.

"Hey, how are you feeling, Rachel?"

"I'm fine," Rachel answers.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but have you heard from Emily?"

Rachel sits up in the bed. "You haven't?"

JJ shakes her head. "None of the team."

"She was here earlier," Ashley says. "Rach, wasn't ready to speak to her. She left."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"I assumed home. She left quickly, didn't even wait for the elevator," Ashley adds. JJ's phone beeps. She pulls her phone out and reads the message. Her brow furrows. She can't believe what she's reading.

"What is it?" Rachel asks.

"Do you know anywhere she would go?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Emily just quit." JJ couldn't believe the words herself as they came out of her mouth.

Rachel doesn't know what to say for a moment, but thought it best to just answer JJ's question. "Maybe Dean's?"

"Okay, thanks. Sorry again about interrupting." JJ turns to leave.

"JJ," Rachel calls out. "Will you let me know when you find her?"

"Yeah, of course." JJ leaves the room.

Ashley follows JJ out of the room. "Hey, I didn't want to say this in front of Rachel, she feels bad enough, but Emily was upset when she left. She tried to hide it, but I could sense it, I mean who wouldn't be in this situation, you know. But if I hear from her, I'll let you know, okay?"

"Thanks. I have to go." JJ rushes down the hospital corridor.

* * *

**Ambassador House**

Emily pulls her car through the gate and parks in the roundabout driveway. A man, about 40, in a suit comes out of the house when he sees her get out of her car. Emily recognizes him as Matt Tate, a member of her mother's security team. She groans. She really didn't need to deal with this.

"I thought she was in Germany." Emily says to him.

"She came back early. We would have been at her apartment, but she said to come here."

"Great." Emily walks across the grounds to the detached garages. She knows he's following behind her. "Do me a favor and don't tell her I'm here, okay? I just came for my bike. I'll be in and out."

"I don't know if I can do that, Emily. She came back for you."

Emily opens the garage door. "Sure." Matt leaves Emily at the garage. He is already on his phone.

Emily looks at her black 2008 Kawasaki ZZR 600 and runs her hand along its body as she passes it and heads toward the tall storage locker. She pulls her riding jacket from its hanger and her helmet from the bottom of the locker. She turns around and sees her mother standing in front of her bike.

"I heard about yesterday. I'm glad to see you're uninjured."

"Can we not, Mother?" Emily checks over her bike.

"How's your girlfriend?"

"If you're here to dole out the usual disappointment, I really don't care. In case you didn't notice, I'm an adult."

"That's not what this is."

"Then, what is it, Mother?" Emily says frustratedly.

"You could have been killed, Emily. And I had to hear about it through the grapevine."

"I'm in situations like that a lot. It's my job."

"Yes, I know. But this was personal, was it not? I know how you can be when things are that way."

Emily scoffs at her mother. "Really?"

"And you're running," the ambassador continues as if Emily had not responded.

"I'm not running."

"What do you call what you're doing right now then?"

"I'm just going for a ride," Emily says as she switches jackets.

"Okay." Elizabeth sighs and steps closer to her daughter. "Emily, I know we haven't been close or had the relationship we should have had, and that's mostly on me because I should have been there for you, but I was 4,000 miles away when you ran into a hostage situation to rescue your girlfriend, someone I didn't even know existed."

Emily didn't know what to say. She did not expect this from her mother and she definitely couldn't deal with it now. "I have to go."

"I know. Go clear your head. But please come back. I'd really like to talk." The ambassador steps out of the way of Emily's motorcycle and opens the garage door.

Emily straddles the bike. "Bye, Mother," she says awkwardly before pulling on her helmet and starting the engine. She rides away.

* * *

**So you've reached the end of this chapter. I know, I know, there's more to it. But after writing over 2100 words, I thought I should just give this to you guys since it's been awhile (and I just looked and realized "awhile" has only been a week lol. I must really love you guys.)**

**What's up with Social Media**: I'm on Tumblr! You know this. Or maybe you don't since no one is following me. What's up with that, people? Follow me at **TVCrazedUniverse**.

**But if you're not on Tumblr**, and you happen to be on Twitter, guess what? I have that now too. **Twitter: TVCrazed**. All nice and easy to remember for everyone who will obviously be following me. I'll post heads up on what I'm writing next on there, one liners from the next chapters and such. Also there's food porn, because why not?

**Reviews: **So I crushed my 100 reviews last chapter and made it to 119 thanks to Bkwrmchar - who reviewed every chapter. Very awesome. And for being so awesome has requested I write a story with Emily and someone from another show. (I'll let you guys know more when I start doing that).

And the **100th Reviewer** was **butterflybluelust! **I couldn't PM you so let me know, in review or social media, if you want me to write a one-shot for you.

**One-Shot/Story Ideas: **As always if you have ideas you want to throw at me, by all means. I'll take them through here, Tumblr, or Twitter. You can see some of the fandoms I like on my Tumblr page. I take crazy ideas too. Something's been brewing in my head for Rizzoli and Isles/Pitch Perfect (no idea how that will work but it's in there haha)

Oh, and if you haven't checked out **Detour to Boston, my Criminal Minds/Rizzoli and Isles** one-shot. Check it out, if you want. I'm getting the sense people want to see more with that, so I may be expanding it. Tell me what you think.

Alright, I think I'm done with my shameless plugs and rambling. **Thanks guys (I love you all). Follow me on all that social media. I'll try to make it fun and enjoyable for us all.**

**TVCrazed.**


End file.
